Tu victoria es mi derrota
by Zyeena
Summary: El equipo de baloncesto de la Secundaria Teikō comienza un nuevo año repleto de nuevas caras;entre ellos habrá peleas,risas,llantos,victorias,derrotas...Pero sobre todo compañerísmo y algo que va más allá de la amistad... Aomine x Kise/Otras parejas
1. Capítulo 1:Algo nuevo que aprender

**Disclaimer**: Kuroko no Basuke no me pertenece, su autoría es de Fujimaki Tadatoshi

**Nota:** ¡Ohaio! Esta es la primera vez que escribo sobre Knb pero bueno,más o menos me he ido familiarizando con los personajes y cogiéndoles el truco :P Espero que os guste.

**Parejas:** Esto va a ser más bien una sorpresa pero la principal que es bastante obvia xD será Aomine x Kise que bueno…Quien sabe que pasará luego a_a solo digo que de todo puede pasar? e.e y bueno que habrá más de una pareja, me gustaría que salgan muchos personajes así que : Aunqe siempre está la principal por así decirlo

Y una aclaración, esto va a ser diferente que el anime, digamos que Kagami y Kuroko, mas bien todos xD están en el instituto de Teiko , por si os liais.

**Autor:** Zyeena (yo ewe)

**Título**:Tu victoria es mi derrota.

**PD:** Pensamientos en cursiva.

**Advertencia**:Errores de ortografía, Lemon, quizás algún Spoiler del manga/anime

**Capítulo uno: Algo nuevo que aprender.**

Las nubes inundadas por el color rojizo del atardecer y la brisa de otoño que movían y levantaban sin cesar las grandes cortinas del salón dándole un aspecto más dramático. Pero para dramas ya estaba un joven sentado en su banca con la silla al revés y sus piernas abiertas mientras aguantaba su cabeza en sus brazos y el respaldo de esta.

Aunque las clases ya habían dado a su fin hace rato, él seguía en su sitio mirando desde el tercer piso el gran campo de deporte que tenía a su izquierda dónde se oían gritos y risas sin cesar.

- _Parecen estar pasándoselo bien_–pensó el de cabellos rubios para cerrar los ojos por un instante- _Yo también quiero volver a sentirme así…Como cuando era un crío._

Cuando estaba a punto de quedarse dormido su móvil vibró dándole casi un vuelco al corazón. Lo cogió con pesadez pero también con curiosidad apretando el botón de desbloqueo.

- Sesión de fotos el sábado a las cuatro –Suspiró sabiendo que últimamente no tenía tiempo libre ni para él y aunque amaba su trabajo como modelo también le gustaría hacer otras cosas. Había pensando sobre apuntarse a algún deporte pero ya es algo cansino para él ya que da igual si nunca haya jugado en su vida, todo se le daba bien y se aburría de ganar con tanta facilidad; necesitaba encontrar algo difícil.

Recogió su bolso colocándoselo en su hombro y saliendo en silencio del aula; caminaba por los pasillos vacíos y alumbrados en destellos rojos acompañados de narnjas. Si estuviera de otro humor hubiese contemplado eso con más tranquilidad pero desgraciadamente su cabeza volaba entorno a otro mundo. Lo único que agradecía es que a esas horas no había ninguna Fan que estuviese detrás de él chillando y llamándole la atención, porque aunque quería mucho a sus chicas a veces necesitaba un respiro con urgencia.

Empujó la puerta saliendo al exterior recibiendo el aire fresco en su rostro. Se subió el cuello de su camisa y apretó su corbata mientras caminaba con rumbo a la salida cuando de repente escuchó un grito detrás de él.

- ¡Cuidado!

Cuando quiso darse cuenta y voltearse sintió un dolor agudo en su nuca para luego oír un par de rebotes de balón. Se sobó con cuidado el reciente golpe, realmente le dolió.

- ¿No podrías tener un poco más de compasión? –Se quejo Kise recogiendo la pelota de baloncesto y devolviéndosela al chico que mantenía las manos alzadas esperando de regreso su preciado juguete.

- Enserio que lo siento, fue queriendo –Se burló el de cabello negro azulado recibiendo el balón- Tendré más cuidado la próxima vez –Aseguró adentrándose otra vez al gimnasio. Por un momento reconoció a ese chico, aunque no sabía mucho de él estaba seguro de que era un As en el baloncesto, o al menos eso había oído.

- _Fue queriendo…_-Remulló en su mente con varias venitas rodeándole la frente-_¿Daiki se llamaba? Bah, no me importa._  
Suspiró, tenía que volver a casa para acabar su preciada tarea; pensó esto último sonriendo con sorna.

- _Basket eh… Aún no lo he probado._

* * *

- Daiki ¿Qué demonios intentas? –Preguntó un par de ojos azulados siguiendo la sombra del nombrado.

- Se me escapó el balón, -Aseguró el moreno indiferentemente volviendo al juego.

- _Como si eso fuese posible_ –pensó Kasamatsu algo molesto-_No sabía que ir corriendo desesperadamente hacia la salida del gimnasio y lanzar el balón adrede sería escapársele._

El de cabellos despuntados y ojos azules se quedó pensando un buen rato, Daiki actuaba extraño hace un par de dí al acabar la hora escolar de los alumnos se acercaba a la puerta o ventana para observar a la gente que salía.

-_¿Estará esperando a alguien?_

-¡Capitán! –Gritó alguien haciendo bailar los pensamientos del moreno.

-Si, si…Ya voy –Anunció Kasamatsu levantando la mano y adentrándose a la cancha.

Por otro lado estaba Aomine jugando con eficiencia y con una sonrisa en su rostro. Era algo inquieto y siempre estaba de aquí para allí, además de ser uno de los mejores jugadores del equipo por no decir el mejor y terriblemente bruto en sus jugadas.

Acabado el entrenamiento, el de ojos azul marino levantó el cuello de su camiseta para secarse el sudor de la cara.

-¡A las duchas! El entrenamiento de hoy ha acabado, muy bien hecho, si seguimos así seguro que ganaremos la copa de Primavera –Dijo Kasamatsu seguro de sus palabras y colocando sus manos en las caderas.

-Yukio –Dijo una voz detrás de él.

Kasamatsu se giró con mala gana al notar que se trataba de Daiki.

-¡¿Cómo osas llamarme por mi nombre con total confianza? –Se quejó el capitán señalándole con el dedo y armando un escándalo mientras el moreno sonreía.

-Quería hablar contigo Capitán –Aomine parecía serio pero divertido, le gustaba picar a su Capitán, ya que era más bajito que él, Kasamatsu le llegaba por los hombros apenas y con gran esfuerzo.

-Habla.

-Verás, veo que tenemos pensado jugar para la Copa de primavera, pero somos muy poco personal ya que el curso acaba de comenzar el mes pasado.

-Ajá –El mayor de edad aunque más bajo cruzó los brazos esperando.

-Entonces he pensado ¡Eh! –Gritó esto último dando una fuerte pisada y asustando al pequeño- ¿Por qué no invitar a alguien? –Sonrió malicioso mientras el de ojos azul cielo fruncía el ceño.

-¿Acaso vas a hacer propaganda? Pues ya que estás te encargaré unos panfletos para que lo cuelgues por los pasillos.

-Eh…Creo que no me has entendido, yo…

-Muchas gracias por tu esfuerzo –Mencionó Kasamatsu con una enorme sonrisa rodeado de florecitas dándole varias palmaditas en el hombro a un moreno desconcentrado - Nos vemos mañana –Dicho esto, se retiró a las duchas dejando al moreno con las palabras colgando de la lengua.

-_Joder, el follón siempre para mí…_-Se quejó el moreno rascándose la cabeza-_Bueno…No es tan malo como parece…-Sonrió para sí mismo recordando al rubio pijo.  
_

* * *

No estaba seguro de lo que hacía, lanzó el lápiz lejos y cerró la libreta.

-Por fin he acabado –Dijo tras un largo suspiro y colgándose de la silla- ¿Por qué no pueden hacerse solos los deberes? –Rió al saber tal irónica respuesta.

-_Basket…¿Debería apuntarme? Solo por probar_–Estaba indeciso- _Pero entonces tendré que ver al pagafantas que me golpeo con el balón, aunque eso es lo de menos…_

-¡Kise, baja a cenar! –Llamó la madre del rubio desde la planta baja.

Como si de un hechizo de tratara, él rubio se metió las pantuflas a fuerza propulsión y bajó colgado de la barandilla hasta el comedor que quedaba a mano izquierda. Poco más y cae de jetas al suelo.

-Oh mamá, moría de hambre –Lloriqueo Ryouta abrazando a su rubia madre por detrás- No sabes cómo amo tus canelones…-Dijo con la boca hecha agua.

-Muy bien, ahora siéntate como una persona normal y corriente y la próxima vez que bajes así las escaleras le daré la mitad de tu canelón al glotón de tu padre –Riñó su madre entre risas al ver la expresión de su hijo.

-¡Bua, que mala! –Volvió a lloriquear falsamente.

-Ya sabes rubiales, la próxima vez suicídate por las escaleras y no tendrás que preocuparte por tu comida –Rió su padre recibiendo el plato de comida cuando la mamá de Ryouta le golpeó con la cuchara de madera.

-Cállate viejo bigotudo, antes morir que darte la comida casera de mamá –Kise parecía serio pero no pudo aguantar más y echó a reír a carcajadas junto a sus padres.

Amaba su familia, era todo lo que tenía y que de verdad necesitaba.

**Continuará...**

**Notas finales:** Se me ha hecho algo corto...Y eso que yo solía escribir mucho menos xD, bueno espero que os haya gustado ;3


	2. Capítulo 2:Tiempo de cambios

**Capítulo 2: Tiempo de cambios.**

Sus ojos no se dispersaban del gran reloj negro que se encontraba al extremo izquierdo de la clase. Aburrido, el rubio apoyó su mentón en su mano observando el deslizar de la tiza sobre la pizarra creando circunferencias y raras simetrías matemáticas. Realmente no había nada más interesante que eso; Seguir la mano del profesor.

-_Que vida más perra…_-pensó el modelo soltando un leve quejido y golpeando suavemente su frente sobre el libro.

Su alma había sido arrebatada por su almohada, estaba sobado y roncaba en silencio aún con la mirada posada en el pizarrón. Y por si fuera lo peor, el hombre analizó a sus alumnos buscando el elegido para su prueba de la oscuridad.

- Señorito Kasamatsu, ¿Podría resolver esta ecuación? –preguntó el profesor dirigiéndose a un compañero de clase.

- Por supuesto –aseguró el moreno alzándose de su lugar para tomar la tiza y comenzar a escribir.

- _Kasamatsu…Líder del equipo de baloncesto de Teiko eh…-_Kise siguió todos sus movimientos hasta que finalmente el chico volteo para volver a sentarse y en ese mismo instante cruzó miraditas con el rubio. Este al notar que Kise le miraba apartó la mirada enseguida y se sentó en su respectivo lugar-_ Vaya…Que ojos más impresionantes tiene ese chico –_pensó Ryota enarcando una ceja.

Con claridad, la dulce campana sonó tres veces anunciando el final de la clase. Kise se levantó junto al resto de estudiantes para reverenciarse y despedirse del profesor.

- Kise-san, hoy te ves decaído –dijo una voz chillona apareciendo por sorpresa- ¿Te encuentras bien? - La chica de cabellos largos y negros se quedo observando cada movimiento del interrogado.

- Perfectamente, ahora si me disculpas me retiro al descanso, que tengas un buen día –musitó sin más el de ojos ámbar desalojando el aula para dejar atrás a una chica coqueta y con gran intriga.

Su mochila no llevaba mucha carga ese día, y es que el rubio sintió desgana de cargar con muchos libros. Desde que se levantó no le apeteció hacer gran cosa, deseaba quedarse durmiendo en casa pero rehusó la idea y decidió alistarse.

Desde la noche estuvo pensando en el Baloncesto ¿De verdad debería intentarlo?

-_Mándame una señal, lo que sea-_suplicó en su interior cuando notó el tablón de anuncios un poco más pesado de lo usual.

Con destreza y silencio, como el tratarse de un ninja, Kise dio un leve paso y aseguró que nadie estuviese pendiente de él cuando se quedo empanado fijándose en cierto papel colgado.

- _¿Necesitan jugadores?_ –la mirada del chico se iluminó al instante-_ Vale, se entender una indirecta –_Sonrió.

- Buenas.

- Hey, ¿Cómo va?...-el de pestañas largas se volteo con cierto miedo y no solo por la tranquila y ronca voz que creía que le había saludado a él, sino por encontrarse a Daiki a escasos centímetros de su rostro- ¡Kwya!

- No seas tan escandaloso ¿Te importaría? –pidió el moreno rascándose el interior de la oreja con actitud pasota- Qué ¿Te ha gustado el papel? Bonito eh…

- ¿Y a ti que te importa?

-Pues nada, aquí –respondió el otro indiferentemente observando la noticia como si se tratase de una persona que quería ser informada- ¿Te apuntarás rubito?

-No lo sé, eso es decisión mía –se defendió colocando sus manos en los bolsillos del uniforme y saliendo por detrás del mayor con su orgullo en alto.

Pero entonces el otro alzó la voz.

-Vamos… Lo pasaremos bien –dijo con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro, como si fuesen amigos de toda la vida.

No supo porque, pero en ese mismo instante, al de tez pálida se le subieron los colores de una forma impresionante. Sin nada más que decir siguió su camino pero esta vez a paso más rápido.

- Que divertido…-Susurró Aomine colocando sus brazos cómodamente detrás de la nuca.

- ¿El qué? –preguntó una voz curiosa.

- ¡Yukio! –saludó el moreno con total confianza colocando su brazo alrededor del cuello de su Senpai y colgándose como un mono- ¿Todo bien?

- Suéltame idiota… -pidió el de ojos azules con varias venitas en su frente- ¿Qué hacías hablando con Ryota?

- Pues nada, convenciéndole de que se una al equipo –rodó sus ojos perdiéndose por la ventana.

- ¿S-sois amigos? –la pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Daiki, que encorvó sus labios con facilidad al ver el rostro curioso del bajito.

- Algo así –respondió deshaciendo el agarre de su Capitán- Digamos que nos unió un dulce golpe de suerte –Aomine levantó la mano en forma de despedida alejándose de Kasamatsu- ¡Tetsu! –Gritó a lo lejos del pasillo colgándose de un pequeño peliazul que saludó con tranquilidad.

- _Sí, un golpe de balón…_

* * *

El megáfono anunciaba el horario y los vuelos de próxima hora.

Sus maletas pesaban pero las arrastro sin dificultad alguna saliendo por la enorme puerta principal y esquivando a el montón de personas que había. Japón le recibía con los brazos abiertos.

_-Vaya,no ha cambiado nada –_sonrió dejando las maletas en el suelo y dando una vuelta sobre sí contemplando todo a su alrededor-_ A veces es mejor que todo siga en su sitio…¡Oh, comida!_

El de pelo rojo sangre con mechones negros y de gran estatura corrió hasta el puesto de Hot dogs para pedir uno lleno de todo.

- Delicioso…-saboreo sin más aquel manjar de los Dioses.

Se sentó en un banco colocando sus maletas cerca y sacando el móvil negro del bolsillo.

_-Será mejor que le avise que ya he llegao, seguro que ese tonto se alegra –_con felicidad marcó el numero que se sabía al pie de la letra.

Después de tan solo un pitido el móvil fue contestado.

-Vaya, eso ha sido rápido –aseguró el recién llegado acomodándose en el banco.

-¡Kagamicchi! –gritó desesperadamente el rubio por la otra línea- ¡Te eché de menos! –Se oía a la perfección como moqueaba junto a su voz de felicidad. Kagami sonrío ampliamente llenándose de felicidad.

-¡Iré a recogerte enseguida!

El mayor esperaba sentado, observando con claridad el anillo que colgaba de su collar que le había regalado su hermano Tatsuya Himuro en Estados Unidos- Es tiempo de cambios…-Susurró dándole la vuelta para ver la inscripción que había dentro ``Brothers forever´´ .

El ruido que hacía la gente mientras señalaba hacia la carretera le llamó sorprendentemente la atención.

-¡Kagamicchi!

Ahora entendía el escándalo de la gente. Se alzó del banco colocando sus manos dentro de los bolsillos delanteros mientras caminaba lentamente.

-¿No podías venir en algo menos lujoso? –gritó el mayor desde lejos sonriéndole con diversión.

Ryota le devolvió la sonrisa alejándose de la limusina negra y corriendo con todas sus fuerzas. Cuando estuvo al alcance del mayor abrió los brazos y se lanzó encima de él. Taiga lo recibió de igual manera.

Tal fue el impulso de Kise que Kagami se obligo a darle una vueltecita en el aire. De repente oyó murmullos y risas de varias estudiantes que se encontraban cerca contemplando la escenita.

-Kise ya bájate… Nos están viendo todos –mencionó algo avergonzado quien aún lo sostenía mientras su compañero enredaba más las piernas a su cadera.

-Perdón, fue la emoción del momento –rió el menor bajándose con una sonrisa tonta del rostro- No sabía que llegabas hoy… Enserio que me has alegrado el día tío –colocó amistosamente la mano encima del hombro del pelirrojo.

-Tiempo sin vernos rubito ¿Cómo has estado? –preguntó revolviéndole el cabello exageradamente. Adoraba hacer rabiar a su amigo de la infancia.

-Sube, mejor hablemos en el coche –susurró Ryota al sentirse observado por unas colegialas.

-Entiendo, tiene que ser difícil ser un Top Model –recordó Taiga poniendo miradita de niña.

Kise chasqueo los dientes y se apoderó de la muñeca de su acompañante para llevarlo a su coche.

Una vez dentro, se acomodaron y el chofer se encargó de las maletas.

-Creo que podría acostumbrarme a esto –mencionó el mayor bebiendo de una copa haciéndose el elegante.

-No puedo tomarte enserio cuando bebes Coca-cola de una copa que vale más que tu vida –le cortó el rollo por completo Ryota.

-Yo también te eché de menos, bastardo…

* * *

-¡Lanza Tetsu! –brama alguien cerca de él, dándole los ánimos que necesita.

El ambiente estaba caldeante. Muchas miradas se posaban en un joven cuya estatura era algo baja para un jugador de baloncesto ¿Pero eso que importaba? ¿Acaso la estatura dirá de lo que puedes ser capaz? Eso no le importaba en absoluto a Tetsuya, quien poseía una pelota de baloncesto ese mismo momento en sus manos, la cual fue arrebatada por él mismo tras un duro esfuerzo.

Separó las piernas agachándose mínimamente para hacer un buen tiro. Cuando estuvo completamente con el aro a su alcance lanzó con todas sus fuerzas. Rebote.

Suspiros y quejas de decepción nacieron a su alrededor.

- No te frustres, lo has intentado –afirma cierto moreno dándole leves palmaditas en su espalda- La próxima vez saldrás victorioso Tetsu.

- Gracias Aomine-kun –sonríe débilmente Kuroko.

No es que estuviese triste o algo, sino que aquel chico de cabellos azul pálido le costaba expresarse. En verdad estaba agradecido a su mejor amigo.

- Bien hecho Tetsuya –dice Kasamatsu sonriéndole. Hay sinceridad en sus palabras- Avanzas con gran rapidez. Eres difícil de ver.

- Domo –responde el bajito del equipo cuyo número de camiseta pertenece al once- Prometo esforzarme más.

Aomine se estira felinamente caminando junto a su compañero hasta el vestuario. Al acabar de arreglarse este pregunta:

-¿Te apetece salir a por un batido? Invito yo –asegura con voz tranquila el de cabellos azul oscuro.

Ha dado en el blanco ya que el menor le observa con cierta estrellita rodeándole, ama los batidos.

-Está bien, no tengo nada mejor que hacer, además estamos libres de deberes por hoy.

Entonces sus miradas se cruzan tras una sonrisa por parte de los dos. Recogen sus bolsas y marchan hacia la heladería más cercana; como es de costumbre Kuroko escoge el de vainilla y Aomine el de chocolate.

Caminando juntos de regreso a sus respectivas casas Daiki tira el vaso vacío a la papelera de su derecha tomando también el de su amigo como cortesía (Sabiendo que él nunca es cortés)

-Aomine-kun ¿Crees que llegaremos a ser suficientes en el equipo?

El mayor no lo mira, espera y entonces sonríe negando severamente con la cabeza. Entonces, tal vez solo por un instante pero aún así, la imagen de Kise aparece en su mente.

-Estoy seguro de ello y si no es así, nos apañaremos igual… Así que –Se detiene dándole la cara a Tetsuya, alzando el brazo y con un ligero toqué golpea la frente del pequeño- No te preocupes.

Su sonrisa es sincera, la de su amigo también. Ambos siguen caminando bajo el atardecer, pero esta vez seguros de que mañana se levantaran con una sensación diferente. Es tiempo de cambios.

**N/A: **Ahhh : Ahora es cuando comienzan a salir más personajes… Pero tranquilos ¡Aún faltan bastantes!

Muchas gracias por leer ^v^ espero esforzarme más la próxima vez

¡Yane!


	3. Capítulo 3: Algo más que un capricho

**Capítulo 3: Algo más que un capricho.**

Una música lenta de piano y relajante hacía eco contra las paredes de la gran habitación. Alguien tocaba aquel glorioso instrumento en la planta baja.

Kise encontraba sentado sobre su cama mullida de doble plaza siendo acompañado por su compañero quien se quejaba suavemente tras su dilema.

-¿Crees que esto está bien…? –preguntó algo confuso el pelirrojo mientras le dedicaba una mirada tímida esperando su respuesta. Tenía que saber si lo que hacía era lo correcto.

-Vamos Kagamicchi…¿Qué hay de malo? –susurró Ryota acercándose a él intimidándole por cualquier lado que quisiera percatar.

-Es que es mi primera vez.

-Hagas lo que hagas, ya estás aquí, en Tokyo, en mi habitación y en mi cama... No pienso dejar que te vayas.

Taiga estaba confundido al saber que esa decisión ya estaba hecha, él ya estaba ahí y no se podía echar hacia atrás. Asintió decisivo enganchando con una cadena imaginaria su mirada junto con la del chico que poseía cabellos dorados.

-Hagámoslo –Bramó el más alto dando a entender a Kise que su propuesta fue tomada.

Ryota encorvó sus labios en una victoriosa sonrisa acariciando el hombro de su amigo de la infancia, quien ahora pasaría a ser algo más en su vida.

-Eso es, no pares… Ya está cerca –aseguró Kise mordiéndose el labio con impaciencia- ¡Hazlo ya Kagamicchi! No puedo esperar.

-Ya va…No seas impaciente, tan solo quédate quieto y no me presiones ¿Quieres?

Con el sudor cayendo de su frente y con una presión en el pecho, finalmente sujetó aquel obsequio entre sus manos e hizo lo que tenía que hacer.

El menor gimió victoriosamente cayendo de espaldas sobre su cama haciendo la croqueta.

-¡Ya era hora de que firmaras ese asqueroso papel Kagamicchi! ¡Ahora seremos compañeros de clase!

Tras un largo suspiro, Kagami dejó el papel de ingreso sobre la mesita de noche junto al bolígrafo azul que acababa de utilizar para darse la vuelta y encontrarse con su mejor amigo estirado en la cama.

-Joder lo que me ha costado… Esto significa dejar mi antigua vida atrás, es la primera vez que me traslado aquí en tanto tiempo y estaba algo nervioso pero… Quiero decir… Vaya que desde los siete años –comentó- Espero que el equipo de baloncesto valga la pena.

Ojalá el estomago de Kise no se hubiese revuelto de una manera tan incómoda en aquel momento. Se le había olvidado por completo lo del baloncesto. Levantó pesadamente la cabeza seguida por su cuerpo encarando a su amigo.

-Entonces... ¿Te apuntarás al equipo de Baloncesto de Teiko? –preguntó sabiendo de sobras la respuesta. Quizás era su oportunidad.

-No entiendo porque preguntas algo tan obvio, es de lo primero que te hablaba por teléfono –se quejó el muchacho tocando el cabello de Kise- ¿Te preocupa?

Sin saberlo, abrió su boca para dar una clara respuesta.

-En verdad no, es más, estaba pensando en apuntarme y que tú…

A Kagami le sorprendió realmente la respuesta del menor, entonces carcajeo. Kise podía ser realmente lindo cuando se lo proponía.

-¿Quieres que te enseñe?

Ryota asintió sonrojado. No era de pedir favores… Bueno para que mentir, era un niño caprichoso que pedía algo todos los días. Pero esto era algo diferente, algo diferente a un capricho, de verdad quería intentarlo pero era la primera vez que tenía miedo de algo y no sabía exactamente de qué.

-No te comas el coco rubiales, me encargaré de entrenarte, pero déjame avisarte que seré muy exigente.

Un destello de alegría apareció sobre los ojos de Kise Ryota, quien estaba más que agradecido a su amigo. Se le abalanzó, abrazándole y dándole las gracias. Notando que Kagami se sentía algo incomodo por la pose que tenían los dos sentados sobre la cama y abrazados, pero no le importó.

-Será mejor que vayamos a dormir, sabes que es muy difícil levantarme –aclara el pelirrojo estirándose perezosamente.

Tras eso, los dos se meten en la misma cama, obviamente como amigos.

Del techo caía una tela lisa y fina de seda rodeando la mitad de la cama. Un enorme ventanal se encontraba en el cabezal de la cama y otro a la izquierda de la habitación dando paso a un balcón enorme y bellamente decorado por un una mesita y unas sillas junto a unos floreros de caras rosas y lirios. Era dado a entender que a Kise le sobraba dinero.

Esta todo tal y como recordaba, tan solo pequeños detalles más de chico adolescente, pero la habitación seguía siendo la misma que recordaba antes de irse a Estados Unidos a los siete años.

-Realmente me das envidia, vives como un rey –comenta Taiga en un susurro mirando la luz que entraba por la gran ventana, donde las cortinas volaban ligeramente tras la cálida brisa.

Kise sonríe dándose la vuelta en la cama para mirar a su compañero para abrazarlo por debajo de la manta.

-Kise, suelta –se queja en un susurro Kagami sin siquiera molestarse a abrir los ojos.

-Ahora que estas aquí conmigo sí que vivo como un rey.

-¡Ja!?

Los dos cruzan miradas y comienzan a llorar de la risa, entonces Kagami aprovecha para hacer cosquillas al rubio logrando que le soltara. Bellos recuerdos inundan el corazón de ambos.

-Esto es como cuando solíamos dormir juntos cuando éramos pequeños…-comenta Kise, bajito para no despertar a sus padres.

Con delicadeza Kagami cierra sus ojos

-Ha pasado tiempo pero es como si fuera ayer… Kise.

-¿Huh?

-Eras un maldito llorón.

-¡Oye! –Gritó para después taparse la boca por el estruendo que acababa de cometer.

-Perdona…Eras y sigues siendo –añade el mayor metiendo más leña al fuego.

-¿A qué te vas a dormir al balcón? Golfo cierrabares…

* * *

Cuando cree que todo el mundo estaba ya dentro de clase y que el llegaba tarde logró divisar a el rubio en la sala de profesores, pero este no estaba solo sino con un chico de pelo rojo a quien no logró reconocer ya que estaba de espaldas, aún así supo que era una cara nueva. Los dos hablaban con el director mientras el acompañante de Kise firmaba unos papeles. Luego se sonrieron mutuamente y Aomine quiso sacar la bazuca.

-_¿Quién es ese pudrecolchones atao con piedras? –_se preguntó el peliazul caminando directo a su aula- _Ah, seguro que es su hermano, quiero decir, son muy parecidos… -_Daiki se quiso convencer de algo imposible- _Ja, no tengo fe._

No debería importarle tanto ni hacerse ideas equivocadas, para ser sinceros él y Kise ni siquiera eran amigos ¿Cómo podría reprocharle algo?

Picó la puerta entrando después de la queja y el permiso del profesor. Como no, otra vez llegando tarde. Últimamente su actitud estaba cambiando, algo distraído para ser exactos.

Se sentó a la derecha de Kuroko, justo al lado de la ventana y en la última fila. Saludó alzando la mano y sonriendo a su pequeño amigo, que hizo el mismo gesto.

Después de unos diez minutos hablando sobre la historia Egipcia y Cleopatra alguien interrumpió la clase. Se trataba del director y no venía solo.

-_Feliz Navidad_ –Decía su mente- _Menudo regalito nos han traído…_

Esta vez pudo observarlo mejor. Aunque lo que más le sorprendió fue la cara de Kuroko al verle.

* * *

Era una pena que no le tocase la misma clase que Kise, pero poca cosa podía hacer. Camino detrás del hombre vestido con traje y corbata quien le indicaría su nueva aula, claro está, después de despedirse de Ryota.

Mirando cada detalle del centro, realmente le parecía cálido y agradable. Era bastante grande también. Tenía que pedirse una taquilla pronto.

Estaba algo nervioso pero tenía que poner los pies sobre la tierra o en este caso sobre el pasillo.

Llegando a su destino, el director se propuso a presentarle delante de la clase. Kagami lo agradeció de lo más profundo a la vez que cogía aire.

La puerta se abrió pero el tiempo se paró por un instante. Necesitaba recapacitar sus acciones.

-_Allá vamos…_

**N/A: **Siento mucho si os he hecho malpensar al principio…/YaoMing.

Está vez siento que se me ha hecho algo corto n.n' así que me disculpo, de todas formas espero que lo hayáis disfrutado 3

Yane!


	4. Capítulo 4: Bienvenido

**Capítulo 4: Bienvenido**

Kagami sudaba y no era que no quisiera percatarse de que estaba siendo violado por miles de ojos pero era casi imposible al notar demasiadas miradas sobre él. Una sobrecarga tal vez.

En su primer movimiento intento parecer normal y fluido, pero le pesaban los pies como si llevara botas de plomo, aún así en el momento en que levantó la mirada con decisión se cruzó con un cabello azulado que llamaba demasiado la atención.

Kuroko se dio cuenta de aquello y quedó en asombro dando un pequeño respingo poco notable.

-_¿Se ha dado cuenta de mi presencia? _

Tetsuya entonces intenta apartar la mirada, pero de eso se encarga primero el pelirrojo.

-Dios mío como esta… -se oyeron varias voces del típico grupito de niñas.

-¿Tendrá novia? –susurró otra arreglándose el cabello.

El director dio dos palmas para callar el barbullo que se estaba acumulando en el aula. Todos prestaron atención deseando saber el nombre del recién llegado.

-Este es Kagami Taiga, de nacionalidad japonesa pero aún así ha sido trasladado de Estados Unidos. Será vuestro compañero de clases de ahora en adelante, os pido un mínimo respeto –dicho y hecho, el viejo hombre de corbata se marchó después de una reverencia.

-Se bienvenido Taiga. Puedes sentarte a la izquierda de Tetsuya –indicó señalándole el lugar.

Kagami sin rodeos se encamino hacia el sitio indicado, esta vez ya un poco más despreocupado, lo peor ya había pasado o eso creía.

-Buenos días –mencionó Kuroko clavando la mirada en el recién llegado.

-Buenas.

Era curioso pero por un momento había perdido la presencia del pequeño pero tan solo con el simple saludo volvió a recuperarla; por eso se maldecía en la mente, ya que Tetsuya miraba a su compañero de clases indiferentemente, como si Kagami se tratara de la pizarra o el mismo libro donde podría encontrar todas las respuestas a sus preguntas.

-¿Se te ha perdido algo? –pregunta el pelirrojo en un susurro, volteando la cabeza con descaro.

Después de eso le sorprendió que el peliazul siguiese mirándole como si nada. Kagami tenía cierto problema de asustar un poco a la gente, a veces por parecer rudo o simplemente por su mirada. No lo hacía adrede, ese era su aspecto y podía dolerle que la gente le juzgara mal.

-No, es que me gusta tu pelo –respondió el de ojos azulados, donde Kagami se perdió por un momento.

Taiga sonrió, aunque pareciera algo incómodo le gustaba la honestidad de ese chico. Había sido un buen comienzo.

-Gracias…_A mí me gustan tus ojos –_pensó esto último volteándose otra vez hacia la pizarra.

No era ninguna sorpresa para él saber que tenía una debilidad por los niños bonitos.

Lo único que Taiga no sabía era que cierto moreno había observado toda la escena.

* * *

Kise resopla y cae tendido sobre la mesa. Estaba realmente decepcionado, no esperaba que su mejor amigo se fuera a la clase de al lado, realmente había puesto sus esperanzas en tenerle ahí con él. Pero a veces hay que vivir la dura realidad por muy mala que sea.

-_Que mierda…Yo quería estar con Kagamicchi _–quejó el rubio por su interior.

Por su propio bien puso atención a la clase, no debía distraerse demasiado o acabaría retrasado en sus apuntes y eso es exactamente lo que le pasó.

-¿_WTF? ¿De dónde ha aparecido todo lo que está en la pizarra?_

Cogió el bolígrafo y comenzó a escribir a fuerza propulsión como si su vida tratase de ello.

Estaba agotado, había tenido una semana pesada.

En el fondo de su corazón agradeció que era viernes y que el día de mañana podía tener una salida con Taiga al menos por la mañana antes de su sesión de fotos en la agencia de modelos.

-Ryota y Kasamatsu –llamó el profesor- Os toca limpieza general de clase –anunció antes de que tocara el timbre para la siguiente hora.

El rubio asintió encomendando la tarea de hoy, cada semana le tocaba a dos alumnos diferentes.

Pasó el día rápido. Kise y Kagami estuvieron juntos almorzando en el patio detrás de varias miradas femeninas que pasaban por allí a cotillear. No todos los días se veía al popular Ryota con otro chico tan lindo.

-Son bastante ruidosas –se quejó el pelirrojo intentando comer con tranquilidad aunque le fuese casi imposible.

-este es mi día a día –sonrío el rubio recostándose sobre el árbol.

-Ya veo…Por cierto, iré a apuntarme al club de baloncesto al finalizar las clases ¿Te lo has pensado?

Kise abrió los ojos y se acomodó mejor en el árbol sintiendo la frescor del invierno que se acercaba en su piel. Mordió su labio un tanto indeciso pero ya era momento.

-Veras Kagamicchi, hoy tengo limpieza general justamente con el Capitán del equipo, a la salida no me esperes, márchate a casa y no te preocupes yo mismo me encargaré de apuntarnos a ambos.

Kagami respiró hondo y le dedicó una sonrisa. La alegría fluyó dentro de sí al escuchar la respuesta del menor y acabó asintiendo despreocupadamente.

Y así fue como las dos últimas horas transcurrieron con normalidad dando el fin del viernes escolar. Kise se quedó sentado en su silla acomodando la libreta en su mochila esperando a que la clase se vaciara.

-Adiós Kise-kun, ojalá algún día me toqué hacer la limpieza contigo…-murmuró una chica muy sonrojada siendo acompañada por su amiga.

-No estaría mal, pero no creo que deje a una chica tan bonita como tú hacer las tareas –devolvió una sonrisa con mucha clase sacándole una risita tonta a su compañera y haciendo que a esta le saliera humo por todos lados.

-E-entonces… ¡Nos vemos!

La chica abandonó la clase a toda prisa y muy avergonzada.

El aula estaba vacía, Kise deseaba acabar cuanto antes para largarse a su casa a comer. Estaba hambriento.

Había algo que fallaba ¿Por qué estaba solo?

Se volteo a ver si Kasamatsu estaba por los lares pero se encontró a él solo sentado en su silla esperando impacientemente. Pensaba sobre la charla que tendría con el ojiazul, tenía nervios y eso era raro en él, una persona la cual hablaba fluidamente con cualquiera.

Sus manos se juntan y finalmente las lleva hasta su boca apoyándose en ellas.

_-No voy a rajarme ahora…_

Dos golpes se oyeron en la puerta, se trataba de Kasamatsu cargando una fregona y una escoba.

-Disculpa por dejarte solo, he tenido que ir a recoger esto a conserjería –comentó el otro cabizbajo, como evitando su mirada.

-Está bien, no te preocupes… Eres muy responsables Kasamatsu-kun. Me tenías que haber avisado y te ayudaba a cargar eso.

No creía que estar a solas con el rubio le conseguiría poner tan nervioso, solía pasarle con las chicas pero este era un caso diferente. Dejó el balde de la fregona en el suelo y levantó la mirada.

-S-si… ¡Si quieres p-puedes ir-irte a casa! Y-yo acabaré esto solo –bramó entre tartamudeos y se maldijo por eso.

Por un momento reinó el silencio hasta que Ryota lo rompió por completo. Se rió tapándose la boca para disimular un poco pero era imposible.

-_Que lindo –_pensó Kise al ver como se expresaba su compañero. Siempre le había tenido por alguien serio y aplicado pero en ese momento le pareció una ternura total. Sus nervios bajaran de grado y se levantó acercándose al moreno.

-No digas tonterías, no pienso dejar que lo hagas todo tú solo.

Tras eso comenzaron a limpiar en silencio y rápidamente. Ambos querían marcharse; tal vez por el aura incomoda que rodeaba la clase o porqué no soportaban quedarse mudos.

Entonces Kise habló:

-Kasamatsu yo… Quería decirte algo.

Yukio murió por un momento. Sujetó la escoba con fuerzas e intentó encarar a Kise que se encontraba a su lado cabizbajo. Sonaba como una declaración y entonces su corazón aceleró.

-¿Ah..? –susurró temblando.

-Es sobre el equipo de baloncesto ¡Me gustaría apuntarme!

A Kasamatsu le costó recapacitar y dejó caer el palo de la escoba mientras estaba embobado. Después del golpe del palo con el suelo volvió a la realidad.

-Oh..Ah, pues no hay problema –dijo finalmente recogiendo la escoba del suelo. Se sentía idiota- Espera… ¿Qué quiere un modelo de un equipo de chicos sudorosos? –preguntó con retintín dejando totalmente su nerviosismo de lado.

Kise alzó una ceja, un tanto molesto y chasqueo los dientes.

-Oh vamos, no me vengas con esas ¿Necesitáis gente verdad? Yo y mi amigo Kagami queremos apuntarnos –respondió el rubio cruzándose de brazos con el mango de la escoba por medio aguantándose en ella y acercando el rostro demasiado cerca de Yukio.

-_Mis sospechas sobre sus ojos ya han dado fin al asunto…He comprobado lo impresionantes que son –_Kise colocó su mirada felina.

Kasamatsu sonrió con sarna y rascó su nuca despreocupadamente. Ya había tomado una decisión.

-Los entrenamientos son los martes, miércoles, viernes y domingos –murmuró el pelinegro- Dame tu número de teléfono para aclarar los horarios. Que sepas que el entrenamiento será duro y que es muy importante la presentación diaria de la lista sino te jugaras unos cuantos ejercicios extra –quejó el mayor entregándole el móvil a Kise para que este escribiera su número.

-¡Hai! –respondió este dándole de vuelta su aparato electrónico.

-Bienvenido Ryota, igualmente por tu amigo.

-Gracias…Senpai.

* * *

Kagami estaba dispuesto a marcharse a casa, aunque por cariño decidió esperar al rubio en la salida tardase lo que tardase. Los pasillos estaban bastante despejados, algún que otro alumno o profesor desalojándolo.

Tendría que acostumbrarse a ese sitio y por extraño que pareciera se había acomodado bien en su clase y se sentía a gusto.

En un momento de calma mientras su mano izquierda se encontraba en su bolsillo delantero del pantalón con la derecha sostuvo su collar inspeccionando con tristeza el anillo que colgaba de él.

-_Himuro… Te echo de menos._

Un aclarado de garganta se oyó a su lado. Kagami saltó del susto encontrándose con un chico tan alto como él recostado en unas taquillas.

-¿Kagami Taiga? –preguntó el chico sonriendo sospechosamente.

-¿Quién eres?

-Aomine… Aomine Daiki, y a partir de hoy, tu mejor amigo.

**N/A: **Un poco atrevido Aomine... Se sabe /Yaoming.

Muchas gracias por leer ^-^ Espero que disfrutéis la historia tanto como yo escribiendola!

Yane!


	5. Capítulo 5: Llamada telefónica

**Capítulo 5: Llamada telefónica.**

Se le había hecho demasiado tarde. Kagami ya estaría en casa comiendo con sus padres esperándolo impaciente, tal y como solía ser el pelirrojo.

Se despidió se Kasamatsu-Senpai y se abrió lugar caminando por los pasillos vacios, o eso creía hasta que divisó a Aomine a lo lejos recostado en unas taquillas.

-_¿Qué hace aquí a estas horas?_

Su corazón se acelero, no supo porque, ni tenía ni idea de que hacer en ese instante. Tampoco se dio cuenta de que se había quedado tieso en medio del pasillo así que decidió continuar disimuladamente intentando evitar la mirada del moreno cuando lograse pasar por delante de él.

Y así lo hizo, con la mirada relajada y la espalda recta, pasó por delante del mayor cargando su mochila.

Entonces el otro rompió el silencio dando un largo silbido.

-Como estamos…-dijo descaradamente Daiki asintiendo con la cabeza mirándole de arriba a abajo.

-¿P-POR QUE NO TE CALLAS?! –preguntó Kise apretando los puños con fuerza y sonrojándose.

-En fin…

Aomine carcajeo, le gustaba tomarle el pelo al rubio. Es cierto que no se conocían de nada, que apenas habían tenido más de dos conversaciones por no decir discusiones y que el otro reaccionaba picándose de manera encantadora para los ojos del peliazul. Para Aomine solo era un juego, sabía perfectamente que lo suyo eran los grandes pechos, no los niños ricos como Ryota.

Kise frunció el ceño y se marchó sin dar más tregua. Se sentía impotente en aquellos momentos y maldijo a Aomine en más de siete formas prohibidas en dieciocho países. Pateo una piedra con todas sus fuerzas dándole justamente a alguien que estaba cerca suyo.

-Eso dolió, pedazo de…

-¡Kagamicchi! ¿Qué haces todavía aquí? –preguntó Kise sorprendido y entonces miró la hora de su reloj- Han pasado como treinta minutos ¿Me has estado esperando?

-¿No es obvio? –respondió el mayor rascándose la mejilla.

Ryota sonrió dándole las gracias a su amigo, caminaron juntos de regreso a casa y en ese entonces Kise se dio cuenta de que Kagami actuaba raro.

-¿Sucede algo? –preguntó el rubio ladeando la cabeza.

Kagami elevó las cejas al escuchar la preocupación del menor.

**-FlashBack-**

-¿Quién eres?

-Aomine…Aomine Daiki, y a partir de hoy, tu mejor amigo –respondió el moreno con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿JAH?! Disculpa, te estás equivocando de persona –Kagami metió sus manos en el bolsillo y siguió el recorrido para esperar a Kise en la salida, hasta que el moreno habló.

-Claro que no, vamos a la misma clase, ya sabes… Miguitas al pan –sonrió Daiki dándole varias palmaditas en la espalda.

-Claro que sí…Esto, tengo que irme.

Cuando el pelirrojo intentó retirarse Aomine volvió a insistir.

-Se mucho de ti Taiga, eres un buen jugador de Baloncesto y aunque no llegues a mi nivel me gustaría jugar un uno contra uno pronto.

A Kagami le salieron varias venitas en la frente, no aguantaba la actitud de ese chico ¿Quién era él para decirle que no estaba a su nivel?

Prometió comportarse decentemente en su nuevo instituto y evitar las peleas. Kagami era un tipo al cual se le hinchaban los huevos con facilidad. Sin dirigirle una mirada se largó del sitio.

-¡Adiós mejor amigo! –se despidió Aomine alzando la mano.

-**Fin del FlashBack-**

-Nah, solo pensaba –murmuró.

-¿En…?

-Comida.

Kise no pareció satisfecho con la respuesta de su compañero pero aún así intentó evitar el tema y se relajó, o eso intentó cuando la imagen de Aomine en el pasillo apareció en su mente y se sonrojó.

-Qué asco…

-Oye, que me he duchado.

-¡Tú no, idiota! –bramó Ryota dándole un leve golpe en el hombro hasta que comenzaron a reír los dos.

Un estruendo se oyó en el estomago del pelirrojo.

-Necesito hamburguesas para sobrevivir…-lamió sus labios imaginándose una montaña de ellas- O quizás helado.

-Mejor vayamos a casa…Seguro que mamá hace algo delicioso sabiendo que te vas a quedar un buen tiempo con nosotros –rectificó Kise.

* * *

Su lápiz se deslizó del escritorio hasta caer al suelo partiéndose la punta.

-Debería haber atendido más en clase –se recostó en la silla mirando a través de la ventana como unos niños pequeños jugaban a baloncesto.

En frente de su casa había una cancha, la cual se llenaba casi diariamente y sobre todo por las tardes después del horario escolar.

Kuroko desde la habitación que se encontraba en el segundo piso podía observar sin dificultad alguna como se divertían aquellos chicos.

Cerró su libreta y la acomodo en un rincón de la mesa. Se acabó alzando de la silla y se tiró a su cama en plancha para ver la Televisión. Pero aunque intentase distraerse no paraba de pensar en Kagami.

-_Esto está mal…-_pensó hundiendo su cara en la almohada- _A no ser que mañana amanezca con pechos jamás se fijaría en mí._

Tetsuya era una persona difícil de descifrar, raramente mostraba sus sentimientos o alguna sonrisa con alguien que no sea de confianza, pero ahí estaba, comiéndose el coco por un chico al cual no conocía de nada.

Pero desde que lo vio todo pareció de repente , como si se tratara de un milagro y claramente Taiga miró primeramente a Kuroko en vez de a algún otro estudiante de todos los que había en la sala y eso fue sorprendente para quien podía pasar a ser confundido con un fantasma.

Su móvil dio un aviso de que le estaban hablando. Lo cogió y abrió el mensaje del What's Up. Se trataba de Kasamatsu enviándole a todos los del equipo que pronto tendrían a dos nuevos integrantes. Cuando quiso darse cuenta leyó el segundo nombre que estaba escrito.

-Kagami Taiga…-abrazó su almohada y por rara vez sonrió tontamente.

El pequeño perrito Husky muy parecido a su dueño, ladró para llamarle la atención.

-Si,si, ahora salimos –mencionó Kuroko cogiendo la correa del cajón tras el ladrido cesante de su mascota.

Bajó las escaleras cargando al perrito y cuando se dispuso a salir por la puerta alguien le llamó.

-¿Dónde vas?

-A sacar a Tetsu –respondió el peliazul despidiéndose de su hermana mayor.

-Que felicidad llevas encima –susurró la de cabellos del mismo tono que Kuroko pero esta los llevaba largos.

-Se podría decir que sí.

* * *

En el momento en que por fin Aomine se había quedado dormido su móvil comenzó a molestar.

-Pero que ganas de hinchar…-perezosamente y aún con la cara hundida en la almohada estiró el brazo y cogió el móvil de la mesita de noche- Patadas a domicilio ¿En qué podemos servirle? –respondió ronco.

-¡Aomine! Cuanto tiempo sin hablar, te echaba de menos.

-Ah, eres tú…

En la otra línea se escuchó el quejido de la chica.

-¿Esa es tu forma de responderme?! –se quejó chillando.

-Hola tetuda.

A Momoi se le hincharon varias venitas en la frente. Si pudiese disparar a través del teléfono para matar a su amigo de la infancia, sin dudar lo haría.

Cuando ambos se calmaron comenzaron una charla más decente. Momoi le contaba de sus vacaciones en New York junto a su amiguita Riko Aida.

Aomine se remueve en sus sabanas sobándose por completo en la charla que le estaba dando su amiga, entonces por fin fue cuando acabó.

-El lunes ya iré a clase y Riko también –afirma la pelirosada con emoción- Os tenemos preparada una sorpresa.

-¿De qué se trata? –murmura el moreno adormilado.

-Si te lo dijera ya no sería una sorpresa.

Un escaso silencio se cuela entre los dos pero Momoi intenta romperlo.

-En fin…¿Cómo está Tetsu-kun? –pregunta algo coqueta.

-Durmiendo ¡Que es algo que yo intento hacer pero cierta persona no me deja! –recuerda Aomine con voz seca.

Momoi sonríe severamente recostándose en su cama.

-Hay que ver que borde te pones cuando quieres…¿Te ha venido la regla? –pregunta curiosa la chica entre risas.

-No, la menopausia –es Daiki quien responde.

Ambos carcajean ante la estúpida conversación que acababan de tener para luego despedirse. Ya era hora de dormir y aunque no fuera tan tarde, los viernes siempre son agotadores. Pero antes de que el de tez morena se marchase a dormir abrió su What's Up para leer un nuevo mensaje del Capitán.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y en el mismo instante sonrió.

-_Al final... Te has unido, pijo._

**N/A: **Buee me he quedado algo dormida en el trayecto :')) Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y muchas gracias por leer y dejarme vuestros reviews *-* 3

**Yo-kun:** Disculpa por no responderte antes n,n' Bueno como ya habrás visto, Kuroko ya salió V Gracias por leerme (L)

**Roronoas:** ¡Muchas gracias! (Todos podemos obsesionarnos con algo *¬*) Y no te preocupes por tu ortografía en absoluto se te entiende perfectamente : Te agradezco mucho que sigas mi lectura 3

**MisakiLat:** Jajaja, conseguí exactamente lo que quería x'D en un principio no tenía pensado hacer algo así pero mi mente pervertida se abrió camino e.e ¡Sí, todo por un maldito papel D: ¡ Gracias por leer ^v^

**Jessie-Nim:** Antes de nada, no te preocupes por donde postear x'D Suelo fijarme y esar mas atenta en esta página : Bueno, muchísimas gracias por tu pedazo de Review, me asombró leerlo y te agradezco todas tus palabras TuT 3 El tema de parejas, sí habrá muchas :P y sobre los personajes saldrán los que me has mencionado y sobretodo Akashi 3 que es uno d mis favoritos junto Kise *v* respecto a Haizaki Shougo aún no he llegado tan lejos en el manga así que no tengo idea de quien es (mátame) pero intentaré informarme n.n

¡Thank ya!


	6. Capítulo 6: Los modales son necesarios

**Capítulo 6:****Los modales son necesarios.**

Se estaba levantando, no era como si fuera algo que le encantara hacer, pero hoy era sábado y tenía planeado un día perfecto junto a Kagami.  
Removió a su compañero que roncaba pesadamente a su lado. Sin éxito alguno optó por golpearle con la almohada hasta que llegó a los extremos de tirarle de la cama.

-Increíble Kagamicchi –dijo la voz ronca y mañanera de Kise- Incluso después de eso sigues durmiendo en el suelo –comentó somnoliento.

-Hmmm…- El pelirrojo contestó con la voz ahogada en la almohada- El desayuno –pidió-.

Kise aún sentado en la cama, mirando la pared que tenía en frente empanado giró la cabeza y echó una mirada de odio al mayor.

-Te lo va a hacer tu madre.

-Uy, esos modales, niño rico –vaciló Kagami riéndose aún en el suelo.

Con un gran esfuerzo los dos consiguieron levantarse y bajar a la cocina, donde un dulce aroma llegaba hasta ellos.

Kagami se quedo tieso en medio de la escalera y con impulso cogió la camiseta de pijama de Kise por el pecho para pararlo mientras él miraba perdidamente hacia delante.

-Dime que son los panqueques de tu madre –preguntó y rezó en su interior el pelirrojo.

-C-creo que si…-respondió inseguro el rubio por un momento siendo aferrado por el pecho.

Kagami soltó a Kise y bajó las escaleras de dos en dos entrando a la cocina.

-¡Oh! Mátame –exclamó a lo lejos adentrándose en la habitación con total confianza, ya que los padres de Kise le trataban como si fuese su hijo.

Kise rió y continúo bajando las escaleras. En el fondo sabía que Kagami no había cambiado nada, y eso era lo que le gustaba.

-Aquí tienes Kagami, se que son tus favoritos , repletos de chocolate –comentó Rosalie, la madre de Kise dejando suavemente el plato de tortitas delante del joven.

-Buenos días –dijo el rubio dándole un beso en la mejilla a su madre.

Mientras Kise observaba a Kagami divertido y estaba a punto de sentarse en la mesa notó cierta ausencia.

-¿Y papá?

Hubo cierto silencio por parte de Rosalie que se estaba quitando el delantal lentamente. Levantó un poco la cabeza y la ladeó para mirar a su hijo.

-Ha salido por trabajo, ya sabes…Un viaje de empresa.

-¿Cuándo vuelve? –preguntó algo triste pero serio el de ojos ámbar.

Rosalie volvió a tardar en darle contestación, le dolía tanto a ella como a Kise. Pero gracias a su padre podían permitirse tantos lujos a parte del trabajo como modelo del menor y claro está, su madre que trabajaba como diseñadora de moda y también solía estar fuera de casa.

-Unas dos semanas como mucho –informa la rubia volviendo a su labor- Tengo que ir a acabar unos diseños en el cuarto de arriba, que os aproveche –Rosalie caminó hasta llegar al cabezal de la puerta y se paró en él- Kise… El miércoles yo también me iré por trabajo hasta la semana siguiente. Lo siento cariño, te traeré algo de Canadá -dicho esto se marchó dejando la cocina para ellos solos.

Kise estaba cansado de eso, es cierto que él era lo suficientemente maduro como para saber el esfuerzo tan grande que hacía su padre por la familia, pero a veces le cegaba el egoísmo de querer tenerlo más por casa, salir al parque de atracciones o a la montaña como una familia normal. Pero claro, no eran normales, eran ricos. Su padre cada mes viajaba y su madre también. El rubio más de una vez se quedó cenando solo por dos semanas seguidas y de suerte con alguna de las criadas que le hacían compañía, pero es que Kise tampoco tenía amigos. Sabía que los que le seguían eran por convenidos, ahora solo tenía a Kagami.

Desde que eran niños siempre jugaban juntos, sobre todo cuando los padres de Kise estaban fuera por trabajo Kagami se quedaba en casa junto a él y salían al parque juntos. Todo fue perfecto, hasta que el pelirrojo se mudó a New York.

**-FlashBack-**

El ruido que emitían las hojas rodando por el suelo y chocándose contra las otras en una fría tarde de otoño rodeaban a dos niños solitarios en un parque.

El columpio chirriaba cada vez que se levantaba alto y aunque se movía solo por el impulso del viento, daba un aspecto poco fiable.

-¿Q-que estás diciendo? –su voz se ahogo en sí misma. Apretó los puños e hizo una mueca- ¡No puedes irte! –chilló el niño encaprichado en sus palabras.

-No es que yo quiera irme, pero debo. Los gastos de vuelo ya están hechos y mi papá compró una casa en Estados Unidos –dijo el otro niño mirando nerviosamente sus pies- Ne…Kise.

Por más que quisiera no recibió respuesta. Cuando el pequeño pelirrojo levantó su mirada se encontró a su amigo llorando a mares.

-Kise… -no lo pensó dos veces y lo abrazó con sus pequeños bracitos- Te prometo que volveré… No te sientas solo yo siempre estaré contigo no importe donde ¿Somos amigos, verdad?

El de cabellos dorados asintió y se tapó el rostro avergonzado.

Al día siguiente acompañó a su amigo hasta el aeropuerto y cuando vio el avión despegar. Pensó que jamás volvería a verle.

Día a día iba al parque antes del anochecer y se quedaba sentado en el columpio, mirando el otro que yacía vacio, imaginándose estar con el pelirrojo.

Hasta que los años pasaron y decidió dejar de hacer el tonto. No es como si el pelirrojo hubiese muerto.

Cuando Kise cumplió los once obtuvo una llamada telefónica que se trataba de Kagami. Después de ese día hablaban casi diariamente, como si necesitasen del uno del otro. Tanto por móvil y por correo.

Entonces era cuando Kagami le contaba sobre su ``hermano´´ Himuro Tatsuya. Al principió sintió celos por pensar que iba a dejar de ser su amigo por ese chico, pero después comprendió la felicidad que le traía al oír la voz entusiasmada de Kagami. Poco después el pelirrojo declaró su homosexualidad y sus sentimientos hacia Himuro.

-_Verás Kise yo… No sé cómo te lo tomaras pero. Soy gay –_dijo la última palabra en un susurro rezando por que el menor no le colgase.

Kise le apoyó hasta el final y prometió guardarle el secreto. Eso es lo que hacen los mejores amigos.

**-Fin del FlashBack-**

-Kagamicchi… -susurró Kise en un hilo de voz llamándolo.

La voz del rubio hizo que Kagami le mirase con atención. Reconocía esa expresión del menor ; labios apretados y mirada profunda. Sabía con exactitud que se estaba sintiendo solo.

-Dime.

Con dificultad Kise abrió los labios y se acerco hacia Kagami para abrazarlo por detrás.

-Nunca me dejes…

* * *

Cierto joven se encontraba junto a dos de sus amigos pasando el rato, o más bien estudiando en una cafetería.

Uno de ellos lo hacía sin ninguna ilusión ¿Quién iba a querer estar estudiando un fin de semana cuando puede salir a echar unas canastas?

-Aomine-kun… Esta tienes que saberla –dijo Kuroko señalando sus apuntes.

Daiki murmuró de cansancio y se incorporó en la silla para acabar el último problema.

-Veamos, pregúntame, estoy preparado –aseguró el de tez morena colocando su mano en el mentón.

-¿H2o co2 co2 ? –preguntó el peliazul con una pizca de esperanza .

-Agua de…

-¿Si…?

-De coco.

De no ser a que es una persona bastante seria, se habría reído hasta el día de mañana por la respuesta que acababa de dar Aomine.

-Pfftt…Que ridículo –susurró uno de ellos ajustándose las gafas y cerrando el libro.

-¡Cállate cabeza de bosque, que se te escapan los conejitos por el monte! –chilló Aomine fuera de sus casillas.

Los presentes se giraron riendo bajito ante la escena.

-Midorima-kun, por favor no le provoques –rogó Kuroko guardando sus cosas en la mochila.

Un suspiró de cansancio surgió por parte de los tres y entonces se miraron a la vez y sonrieron.

-Vayamos a dar una vuelta –sugirió el peliverde levantándose del sillón- Aomine, paga tu.

-¿AH?! Me parece que a ti no te dieron mucho palo de pequeño –respondió picado.

-En cambio a ti te dieron de sobra.

-Por favor calmaos… Ya pago yo –sugirió el pequeño en un susurró y buscando su billetera.

Aomine le cogió por la muñeca levantándole el brazo.

-Tetsu, no voy a dejar que pagues tú –susurró demasiado cerca de su amigo.

De repente una ola de murmullos se creó en el café. Aomine se separó de su pequeño amigo y sacó su billetera sonrojado.

-Son solo tres batidos, no me voy a morir por pagar eso –intentó arreglar más rojo que un tomate.

-Siempre tienes que dar la nota –añadió el más mayor volviendo a ajustarse las gafas.

-Vamos a acabar mal Midorima…

-Tú ya estás mal.

El ambiente se estaba caldeando. A Midorima le encantaba chincar a sus amigos y sabía que Aomine era lo suficientemente infantil como para caer en sus trampas. A pesar de todo, ellos tres eran mejores amigos y siempre darían todo por el otro, aunque el peliverde siempre notaba cierto favoritismo entre Aomine y Kuroko, pero era normal, ellos se conocían desde pequeños en cambio Midorima llegó a ellos en el instituto.

Daiki abrió grande sus ojos y sonrió cínicamente mientras apretaba sus nudillos. Pero entonces un ligero golpecito por detrás de su rodilla y un empujón debilitaron al de pelo azul eléctrico haciendo que cayese sobre el peliverde dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

-¡Iros a un hotel! –gritaron por uno de los lares del café.

-¡Que monos! ¡Kwya!

Los dos se quedaron de piedra mirándose con los ojos como dos grandes mandarinas y la cara tan roja como nunca antes la tuvieron.

-Perdón, fue queriendo –comentó Kuroko acabando su batido.

* * *

Caminaban lentamente siendo acompañados el uno del otro mientras el más pequeño bebía un batido de vainilla y se aguantaba de la camiseta del otro con felicidad.

-Kise, no me cojas la camiseta como si fueran un niño pequeño y perdido –pidió Kagami devorando su hamburguesa.

Pero por más que se haya quejado el otro seguía con su labor y no le soltaba. Como echaba de menos pasar tiempo con él. Parece ayer cuando jugaban en el columpio, solo que ahora ya estaban más grandecitos para eso.

-Ne, Kagamicchi –le llamó el rubio.

-¿Hum?

-Esta tarde tengo sesión de fotos ¿Me acompañaras verdad? –preguntó con ilusión.

-No me lo perdería por nada en el mundo –susurró volteando para sonreírle con sinceridad.

Kise por un momento fue embargado por su cálida sonrisa. Se la devolvió, con timidez y soltó su camiseta.

-Como iba a perder la oportunidad de poder burlarme de lo femenino que te verás maquillado y siendo arreglado por tantos estilistas –respondió Kagami rompiendo todo el sentimiento que había.

-Que te den marica –gruñó Kise arqueando la ceja.

-Y que me guste.

**N/A: **Siento mucho el retraso pero no estaba muy inspirada T-T Sorry, intentaré escribir más a menudo.

Qusiera agradecer a todos/as los que leeis mi fic *-* de verdad me hace feliz saber que cada vez tengo más lectores. Recordad que vosotros me ayudáis a crecer (L)

**Rinachi:** Me alegra tanto oír eso! En este caso leer xD Espero que te guste este capítulo también ^u^! Yane y gracias por leerme!

**The-Queen-Nasuda:** Muchas gracias ^^ !

**Conejato**: Sii son una cucada (L) Arigato! me alegra que así sea


	7. Capítulo 7: La cámara es tu amiga

**Capítulo 7: La cámara es tu amiga.**

Habían salido a toda prisa de la cafetería, estaban avergonzados por el numerito que acababan de montar. Aún cuando quisieron irse la gente no paraba de soltar silbidos y comentarios tontos.

-Kuroko, ahí te mueras –murmuró Aomine levantándolo por la capucha de la sudadera y llevándolo en el aire por la calle.

Midorima se encargó de prestar más atención a su móvil y caminar hacia delante.

-Bájame por favor –pidió indiferentemente el pequeño que se encontraba colgando.

-Maldita rana azul, mira la vergüenza que nos has hecho pasar –volvió a quejarse el mayor parándose mientras seguía explicando- La próxima vez…-calló al sentir a Kuroko tan ligero y cuando volteó a verle notó que estaba hablando con una sudadera y que el peliazul se había escaqueado con el gafitas.

-¡Maldita sea Tetsu! ¡Escúchame cuando te hablo!

-Aomine-kun –susurró Kuroko acercándose a él con mirada tierna- Discúlpame, no se volverá a repetir…

-Ah,em…

-Ahora ¿Podrías devolverme mi sudadera? Siento frío…-musitó en un hilo de voz abrazándose a si mismo portando una camiseta de tirantes azul.

-E-espero que no se vuelva a repetir –advirtió lanzándole la sudadera y volteando el rostro frunciendo el ceño.

-Que débil eres –dijo Midorima sin desprender la mirada de la pantalla de su móvil.

-Cállate pedazo de musgo electrónico.

* * *

El ambiente era muy movidito, la música muy marchosa y un chico posando con todos sus ángulos posibles se encontraba en medio de la atención cegado por varios focos.

Kagami se encontraba sentado en un sofá muy cómodo y con pinta de ser muy caro mientras prestaba atención a la sesión fotográfica de su rubio amigo.

A Kise se le veía feliz, en el fondo se notaba que le encantaba eso y que lo disfrutaba con ganas solo con ver la sonrisa sincera que regalaba a la cámara; estaba vestido con unos jeans azules acompañados por una larga camisa negra y una bufanda rojo sangre con unas Supra del mismo color.

Posaba con naturalidad, tenía un lado dulce e inocente pero dándole sexualidad al asunto. De vez en cuando escondía su sonrisa y sacaba su mirada felina. Daba escalofríos, parecía otra persona cuando hacía eso.

El pelirrojo se torció en el sofá colocando los codos sobre sus piernas y observando cada detalle y movimiento brusco que daba el rubio. Lo estaba analizando.

Sin prestar mucha atención a su alrededor, era como si Kise estuviese a solas con él. Una dulce mirada se posó sobre Kagami haciendo que se estremezca, entonces varias miradas hicieron el mismo proceso.

El pelirrojo se sintió incomodo y entones intentó apartar la vista, pero mirara por donde mirara, todos le seguían.

-Kagami Taiga –dijo una voz femenina acercándose a él.

-¿Ah?

-¿Te gustaría posar con Kise? –preguntó una chica cargando una enorme cámara.

Más atrás se acercaba Kise sonriendo anchamente hasta colocarse al lado de la chica de gafas y cabello moreno.

-¡Vamos Kagamicchi! Será divertido –intentó convencer el rubio golpeando uno de sus dedos contra el otro vergonzosamente.

-Sabes perfectamente que ni de coña dejaré que me maquillen y me vistan como…

-¡Por favor! –suplicó el menor al borde del llanto con las mejillas enrojecidas dándole un aspecto más dramático- Hace muchísimo que deseo esto…Poder hacer una sesión con mi mejor amigo –susurró esto último cabizbajo- Pero entiendo perfectamente que tu no quieras…

-Kise…-no pudo continuar-

¡No! No te preocupes, enserio –sonrió seguidamente de su rostro triste dándose la vuelta- Me conformo con que estés aquí.

Con la respiración entre cortada se levantó del sofá haciendo su mayor esfuerzo, sabía que a Kise había que mimarlo al menos una vez al día y aunque no supiese mucho sobre posar no le desagradaba la idea del todo.

-Que…¿Qué tengo que hacer? –musitó Kagami desviando la mirada.

Kise sintió la felicidad hirviendo dentro de él y se abrazó con todas sus fuerzas a Kagami.

Un montón de personal apareció alrededor de los dos jóvenes y se llevaron al pelirrojo a la fuerza; Lo vistieron, maquillaron y prepararon para la sesión.

Kise esperaba impacientemente mientras estaba siendo retocado en su silla. Deseaba ver como habían dejado a su amigo. Entonces apareció caminando con pasos lentos y débiles ocultando su cara entre el pañuelo blanco que llevaba puesto.

-¡Magnifique! –chilló la estilista aplaudiendo junto a todo el personal- ¿Cómo no habías pasando antes por una agencia de modelos? Tienes el look perfecto para esto.

-¿T-tú crees? –preguntó Kagami avergonzado.

A Kise se le iluminaron los ojos, Kagami lucía terriblemente sexy y rebelde; Jeans rasgados, camiseta de tirantes negra, pañuelo blanco y botas negras.

No sabía lo que le ocurría exactamente en su interior pero se levantó de la silla y fue corriendo hacia el mayor para arrebatar su mano y llevarlo al centro del plató.

-¡Estas estupendo! –dijo Kise acicalándole el pelo- Me das envidia –susurró muy cerca de él para después arreglar su pañuelo con cuidado.

A Kagami se le encendieron las mejillas y sonrió tímidamente.

-Gracias.

La escena era perfecta, la fotógrafa se quedó pasmada y no pudo evitar apuntar con su cámara la maravilla que estaba ocurriendo. Entonces un Flash se hizo presencia entre los jóvenes que voltearon curiosamente.

-¡Perfecto! Eso es lo que estoy buscando –animó la chica con gafas sin dejar de sacar fotografías- Más cerca.

Kise y Kagami comenzaron a posar y el segundo con mucha torpeza.

Cada vez que Kagami hacía una pose rara o empezaba a mirar desesperadamente hacia los lados buscando la manera de posar, Kise no paraba de reír contagiando al pelirrojo de esto.

Con ternura Kise se abrazó por la cintura de Kagami colocando su cabeza sobre su pecho y sonriendo tímidamente a la cámara.

Esa fue la última y mejor foto de toda la sesión.

* * *

El día estaba gris y amenazaba con lluvia desde la mañana y así fue como comenzó una pequeña tormenta.

Al pelinegro no le desagradaba en absoluto la idea, es más, amaba la lluvia y por eso se había quedado sentado en su cama mirando detenidamente por la ventana a la vez que afinaba su guitarra.

Tocó una melodía lenta, haciendo que cada onda que llegara a su cabeza le recordase a Kise. Se maldijo por eso.

-¡Yukio, baja a ayudarme por favor! –se oyó desde la planta baja.

Kasamatsu suspiró colocando con delicadeza la guitarra sobre la cama y poniendose las pantuflas para salir de la habitación y bajar las escaleras de su derecha.

Se encontró a una mujer con el pelo largo y corto junto a los mismos ojos que él poseía.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Podrías ayudarme para poder escribir un anuncio en el ordenador? –pidió amablemente su madre con estrellitas sobre sus ojos.

El pelinegró suspiró tras una sonrisa. Tampoco tenía nada que hacer y sus deberes ya los había acabado.

-Claro mamá ¿Pero para qué es? –preguntó sentándose a su lado.

-Buscar trabajo –respondió- Ahora enséñame.

Sinceramente la familia de Kasamatsu no tenía mucho dinero, él vivía con su madre y su hermana pequeña.

Varios días a las semanas trabajaba en una guardería para ganar dinero y ayudar a pagar el alquiler. A pesar de que llevaba una vida muy ajetreada ya que tenía que estudiar, practicar para baloncesto y encima trabajar (en secreto) le gustaba mucho su trabajo y aunque fuese muy gruñón, adoraba a los niños.

Lo mejor de todo es que no estaba solo. Kuroko trabajaba con él en la guardería solo para hacerle compañía y porque amaba a los niños, además de que un dinerito extra no le venía mal.

-Pero mamá tu ya tienes un trabajo, no debes coger otro extra –dijo Kasamatsu preocupado y echándole bronca.

La mirada de su madre lo dijo todo y entonces Yukio suspiró.

-Primero abre el Microsoft Word –comentó el ojiazul con calma.

-¿Qué es eso,se come?

* * *

**N/A: **Bueeeeeeno, encima de que he tardado en actualizar se me ha hecho corto TT Gomennee! No tuve mucho tiempo prk estaba estudiando para un examen muy importante y ultimamente llegaba muy tarde a casa y muy cansada, así q lo siento, tampoco sé cuanto tardaré para el prox xke la semana q vienes mi cumple y bueno... Pues eso, prometo esforzarme más para el próximo capítulo! Thankies por leerme, me hacen muy feliz vuestros reviews!Yaane (L)

**rinachi: **Sobre los panqeqes... Tenía mucha hambre cuando escribí eso xDDD y fue lo primero que me vino a la cabeza, yo tmbién qiero probarlos *¬* ¡Muchas gracias por leerme! (L)

**Conejato:** Mandame unos cuantos frascos sí xD Qizás más adelante expliqué más sobre sus pasados ^^ Y cualqier cosa q no entiendas dime qe intentaré explicarte :DDD PD: Soy de Uruguay pero he vivido en España desde los 6 años (Tengo 15) y pues escribo a lo Español así q será x eso q no me entiendas xD ¡Gracias por leer! (L

**The-Queen-Nasuda:** Kuroko 100% Troll expert xD Sí, Akashi y Mura saldrán pero qizás un poqito más adelante, Muchs gracias por leerme :D!

**Nanamiss:** Me alegra mucho que te guste mi Fic sobre estos loqitos ^^ y gracias por dejarme tu comentario y molestarte en leer! Yaanee


	8. Capítulo 8: ¿Te acuerdas?

**Capítulo 8: ¿Te acuerdas?**

Esperaba y esperaba. Kise estaba tardando demasiado en cambiarse y eso le irritaba un poco. Aunque tampoco le echaría la culpa, es su trabajo y seguramente se habría quedado charlando con alguien dentro del vestuario.

Entonces cuando por fin vio a Kise saliendo por la puerta con su bolso de nosécuanto dinero, resopló.

-¿Se puede saber por qué tardabas tanto? –preguntó Kagami moviendo la pierna de arriba abajo sentado en un banco que se hallaba fuera del edificio.

El rubio miró al suelo avergonzado y sonrío tímidamente.

-Estaba pidiendo algo por anticipado –respondió volviéndole a mirar.

Kagami ladeo la cabeza sin entender y cuando la curiosidad le picó, el no se tardó en rascar.

-¿El qué?

-Esto… -Ryota sacó las manos escondidas en sus bolsillos acercándole una foto a su amigo.

Taiga la tomó con cuidado observándola. Era la última que se habían saco, la que más cerca se encontraban del uno al otro.

El pelirrojo sonrió y mandó a tomar viento a su mala paciencia devolviéndole la foto al rubio.

-Guárdala bien, eh –Le aseguró Kagami a su delicado amigo.

-No hace falta que lo digas.

Kagami se levantó del banco y caminó junto a Kise.

-¿Iremos ya a casa o…?

-¿O qué? –preguntó burlón el rubio colocando sus manos detrás de la espalda y dando pasos exagerados como un niño pequeño.

-¿Te apetece ir a otro sitio?

Kise colocó la manó en su mentón y comenzó a pensar.

-Veamos…¡Ah!

-¿Qué?

-¡El parque!

* * *

Unos gritos se oían desde una habitación donde se encontraban tres amigos jugando a la Wii.

-¡Arriba, abajo! ¡A un lado, pal otro! –gritaba Aomine animando a su compañero.

-Esto parece un mercadillo... -dijo Midorima colocandose bien las gafas.

Kuroko sudaba de una manera exagerada, incluso superando el límite del baloncesto.

-¡Ya casi lo tienes!

El pequeño peliazul se paró un momento a respirar y cedió su turno al grandote de su amigo.

-Uy, que te caes para abajo Tetsu –se burló Aomine revolviéndole el pelo.

-No, para arriba si te parece –mencionó Midorima- Lógica not found.

Daiki le echó una mirada de odio y rencor, luego se colocó delante de la gran pantalla.

-B-bailar no es lo mío –se quejó tirándose de cabeza en la cama.

-Jaja, lo sé –rió Daiki estirándose felinamente- Hey gafitas ¿Quieres intentarlo tú? –retó a su compañero que se encontraba al lado de Tetsuya.

-Nah, no quisiera dejarte mal en tu propia casa –respondió simplón Midorima bostezando.

-Coge el mando y repite eso, bosquecillo hinchable.

-Hum, tú mismo lo has buscado.

-Voy a pelar tu bosque –continúo Aomine echando leña al fuego.

Midorima intentó recapacitar bien lo que le había dicho su amigo y entonces sus mejillas se encendieron de una manera exagerada.

-¿Q-qué? –Midorima se quedó pasmado con el mando en la mano derecha.

-¿Qué de que?

-Nada, olvídalo.

Kuroko se estaba partiendo pero intentó disimularlo tapándose la boca y mirando hacia otra dirección. Aún así se escuchaban sus ahogadas risitas. Le encantaba ver como se picaban sus dos mejores amigos.

Ahora tocaba elegir el personaje de bailarín que más desearas. Cuando las opciones aparecieron Aomine abrió bien grandes los ojos. Había un rubio que le recordó mucho a Kise y entonces no tardó en elegir a ese.

Midorima lo miró de reojo sin entender. Ese personaje parecía bastante afeminado, supuso que su compañero lo escogió solo por diversión y entonces el hizo la misma acción seleccionando a su personaje.

-¡Bien! Allá vamos –El de tez bronceada se limitó a mover todo su cuerpo para calentarse.

El peliverde por otro lado hizo caso omiso y se preparó para la ''batalla''.

Después de jugar media hora los dos quedaron exhaustos y para finalizar, Midorima quedó en primer puesto por cuatro putos de ventaja.

-Te lo dije.

Aomine refunfuñó y apagó la consola.

-Vamos a cenar algo, tenemos toda la noche para nosotros –comentó abriendo la puerta- Mis padres no vienen hasta mañana por la tarde. Luego os preparó las sábanas.

Ambos asintieron siguiendo al dueño de la casa hasta bajar a la cocina donde Midorima se propuso a pelar una manzana con el cuchillo. Entonces Aomine se acercó silenciosamente por detrás.

-Midorima, pélamela.

A el pobre chico se le cayó el cuchillo en un acto reflejo, pero por escasos centímetros y suerte no se cortó.

-¡EH! ¿Estás bien? –Aomine parecía sorprendido, con rapidez cogió la mano de su amigo y la inspeccionó para ver si encontraba algún corte.

Kuroko simplemente se quedó callado sentado en la mesa observando.

-… P-perdón, me he distraído –susurró apartando la mano que seguía siendo sostenida por el de tez morena.

Midorima mordió su labio inferior y se avergonzó de lo que había pensado en cuanto vio una naranja en la mano de su amigo.

-Trae aquí –dijo arrebatándosela-.

-Bien… No te vayas a cortar -contestó Aomine sentándose junto a Kuroko.

-Tranquilo.

-Ah, Midorima.

-¿Qué?

-¿Me la lavas?

A el peliverde se le resbaló la naranja.

-Torpe.

* * *

Kise iba en cabeza. Corría a unos metros por delante de Kagami adentrándose al parque y colgándose del columpio.

-Te he vuelto a ganar –dijo el rubio sacándole la lengua.

-¿Acaso estábamos jugando a una carrera? –preguntó Taiga levantando la ceja y sentándose en el columpio de al lado.

-¿No es obvio?

-Ah, se me olvida que cualquier cosa que haga contigo es una competencia –suspiró Kagami mirándole burlonamente.

Kise rió y comenzó a columpiarse lentamente. Cada vez que llegaba más alto podía observar mejor la puesta de sol que se encontraba a través de los arboles del bosque que tenían en frente.

-Qué bonito se ve todo desde arriba –susurró Ryota cogiendo mas impulso- ¿Te acuerdas cuando soñábamos con ser pilotos y viajar juntos por todo el mundo? –preguntó Kise con mirada soñadora.

Kagami bostezó sentado en el columpio.

-No –contestó simplemente.

Kise colocó los pies en el suelo con fuerza derrapando para después mirar desafiadoramente a su mejor amigo.

El pelirrojo por una parte se asustó y tragó con fuerza esperándose lo peor de su amigo.

-Hoy duermes fuera.

**N/A:** Mil disculpas ... He tardado demasiado, lo sé, podéis echarme al fuego xD lo siento yo más que vosotros enseiro y espero que me perdonéis... pero el tiempo es oro n_n'' Y con los estudios y demás no podía así que me disculpo otra vez y gracias por vuestra paciencia!

**YAOIfangirl1996: **¡Muchas gracias! me alegro que te gusteee : D

**Rinachi: **A cualqiera le entraría imaginandose a Kagami así :'')) Arigato por leer (L)

**Conejato:** Sii son unos monosos : 3 Bueno, como sé que esta historia irá pa largo.. ( me gustaría llegar a los 50 capis) Pueees falta un poco para el amor de estos dos, pero no desesperes xD

Esto...Bueno, yo me estoy inventando las relaciones entre ellos xD Kise jamás fue el mejor amigo de Kagami ni se conocieron de peqeños así qe..

aww graciias u bueno ahora tengo 16 jajaja xD

Me alegro de que lo hayas entendido todo ^^

**Jessie-Nim:** Lo sé * ¬ * Kise ya tiene experiencia en eso Jajajajaja

Bueno lo de Kagami y himuro owo esq me gustó mucho su historia en el manga entonces decidí esto xD pero aver que pasa luego.

Kuroko es un pedacito de pan, pero un troll en toda regla :') almenos así será en mi fic.

Muchas gracias por leerme (L)


	9. Capítulo 9: Te puedes encontrar de todo

**Capítulo 9: Te puedes encontrar de todo.**

No había mejor día que un Domingo desayunando con tranquilidad , y no cualquier desayuno, sino el de un niño rico.

-Joder, me podría acostumbrar a esto –insinuó Kagami comiendo todo lo dulce que se encontraba delante de él.

En la redonda mesa se hallaban todo tipo de platos especiales de la mañana, sobretodo abundaban las cosas dulces que eran el punto débil tanto de Kise como de su amigo; Pastelitos de vainilla, galletas recién horneadas, chocolate caliente…

Ese día querían descansar en casa y mirar películas en la pantalla plana que el rubio poseía. Así que con pereza se levantaron de la mesa después de devorarlo todo.

-Ay, que no puedo –dijo el pelirrojo volviendo a caer a la silla.

-Déjame, yo te ayudo.

Kise recogió los platos pasando por al lado de Kagami pegándole una patada a la silla y tirándolo de ella.

-Hay mejores formas de ayudar a levantarse –se quejó el muchacho arrastrándose por el suelo.

Después de aquel inconveniente se regresaron a la habitación de Ryota y se acomodaron en la cama encendiendo la TV.

-¿Cuál vemos? –preguntó Kise estirado en la cama boca abajo sosteniendo el mando.

-La que tú quieras.

-¿El amor de un perro? –Kise miró por el rabillo del ojo a su amigo viendo como este fruncía el ceño.

-Muy gracioso.

Ryota comenzó a reír, él sabía perfectamente el trauma que tenía Kagami con los perros así que le molestó por un rato y luego decidió poner play a una película entre muchas que se encontraban.

-¿Un paseo para recordar? –Kagami no sabía si tenía tantas ganas de ver una película romántica, pero así era Kise y cuando él quería algo, había que dárselo.

Había pasado ya más de media hora de la película y Taiga estaba bastante satisfecho, no era tan peñaza como pensaba que sería, mientras el rubio miraba embobado la pantalla, como si se quisiera meter dentro.

La película se basaba en un estudiante de preparatoria, rebelde, y popular que se acaba de enamorando de la típica chica inteligente y solitaria de la cual se reía hasta después de haber estudiado juntos una obra de teatro que tenían que hacer. Muchas cosas pasaron entre ellos hasta que se dio a entender que la chica tenía leucemia y que ya nada era como antes.

Realmente desde un principio había notado cierto sentimiento invadiendo su pecho, exactamente no sabía de cual se trataba ni que tan fuerte era, más bien débil, tipo de un comienzo, pero cuando seguía viendo la película se veía a él como la chica y a Aomine como el chico, entonces sin pensarlo dos veces levantó el brazo y apuntando hacia la televisión la apagó.

-¿Qué haces? –Kagami lo miró sin entender.

-Se me han ido las ganas de verla –susurró en un hilo de voz- Mejor adelantemos los deberes así mañana por la tarde tendremos tiempo de pasar por el gimnasio a ver que nos dicen.

Su corazón chocó muy fuerte contra su pecho al recordar lo de baloncesto, estando él allí se iban a complicar las cosas.

-Tienes razón –asintió el pelirrojo con vagancia- Pero después quiero terminarla, no me gusta quedarme a medias.

Kise asintió sin ganas y se alzó de la cama. Últimamente, desde que aquel chico golpeó su cabeza con el balón, es como si su existencia comenzara a notarse a su alrededor. Quería ser su amigo, lo deseaba pero a la vez tenía miedo. Aomine no parecía el chico con el cual tendrías una bonita amistad o al menos no para él.

* * *

Alzó su mano mirando a través de sus dedos por la ventana, la luz le cegaba y todavía permanecía en su cama.

Kuroko y Midorima ya habían desalojado su casa después del desayuno y ahora se encontraba solo hasta la tarde, supuesto momento en que sus padres volverían. Aunque sabía que igualmente se retrasarían un poquito más. Su hermana pequeña Lizzie tampoco estaba, se había quedado con una compañera de la escuela a dormir.

No sabía qué hacer, los Domingos se le hacían largos y aburridos y lo único que lograba hacer con ganas era ir a echar unas cuantas canastas solo o con alguien que estuviese merodeando por la pista de la vuelta de la esquina o coger la llave del gimnasio que había sido autorizada para él y otros pocos jugadores e irse a jugar en total tranquilidad allí dentro.

Pero por muy raro que pareciera tampoco quería hacerlo.

-Qué aburrido –musitó levantándose de la cama.

Entonces recordó la pequeña consola táctil que le había dejado a su hermana el viernes pasado y caminó por el pasillo hasta entrar a su habitación con la intención de tomarla y jugar un poco al Mario Bross.

Frunció el ceño, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. A pesar de que su hermana apenas tenía sus once años era una maniática de los famosos. Toda clase de posters se encontraban colgados de la pared, incluso varios modelos sin camiseta. Sonrió ante eso, ser pervertido venía de familia. No podía quejarse ya que él tenía miles de revistas para adultos.

-Veamos por donde empiezo…- miró alrededor.

Inspeccionó las estanterías, cajones y cajas hasta que finalmente le quedó el único cajón que poseía su escritorio.

Abriéndolo despacio se encontró con su preciada consola y cuando la levantó reconoció algo más en el cajón.

-¿Dafuk…?

En un intentó cerró el cajón y se paró a pensar por un instante cerrando sus ojos. Esto ya era demasiado. Volvió a abrirlo rogando en su interior que lo que acababa de ver no fuese real y que solo sea cosa de su imaginación, pero desgraciadamente no lo fue.

Dentro se encontraba una fotografía arrancada de una revista y ahí salía Kise posando con unos pantalones jeans junto a una sudadera naranja con unos dibujos de Tom y Jerry en ella. Tomó la foto doblándola y metiéndosela en el bolsillo.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? No creía que le estuviese robando una foto a su hermana aunque después de volverle a echar un vistazo al cajón no era la única. Tenía varias de él y de otros conocidos modelos.

Cerró el cajón despacio y se marchó intentando dejar todo intacto, para que Lizzie no se fuese a dar cuenta de qué él estuvo allí nada más para coger su maquinita.

Cuando volvió a su pieza se sentó en la cama sacando la foto y dejándola encima de ella después de darle el último vistazo.

Quería pensar que solo la cogió porque le daba gracia y no aceptaba otra respuesta. Total ¿Para qué iba a querer una foto de él?

-Meh…-Sacó una caja que se hallaba debajo de su cama rebuscando entre ella una de las revistas más calientes que poseía. La abrió e intentó distraerse con su interior ; Chicas con grandes pechos y ligeritas de ropa.

Su interior comenzó a calentarse y sabiendo que se encontraba solo y sin nada que hacer movió su mano hacia sus pantalones rozando por encima de ellos.

Lamió sus labios a la vez que desabrochaba y abría sin dificultad su pantalón, pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar más lejos la imagen de Kise se le vino a la mente, rogando y gimiendo. Desesperadamente volteo a ver la imagen de el rubio que había dejado encima de las sábanas y paró con lo que estaba haciendo y con rapidez se abrochó el pantalón.

Guardó las revistas donde iban y se levantó sudando cogiendo la imagen de Kise para guardarla en su estantería, pero como sabía que allí se la encontrarían no tuvo más opción que meterla dentro de su mochila

* * *

Mordió su lápiz a tal punto de casi partirlo. Había cosas que jamás iba a entender ni aunque le diesen con un palo.

-Te digo que esto y eso dan cuarenta y cinco –aseguró Kise señalándole la fórmula como si su vida colgara de un hilo.

-¿Qué tan seguro estás?

Ryota suspiró soltando el lápiz y colgándose de la silla. Tenía los nervios bailando en la punta de su nariz.

-No lo sé, no lo entiendo –lloriqueo a moco suelto.

Kagami entendió perfectamente la frustración de su amigo y cerró la libreta.

-Lo tenemos todo hecho y solo los queda esa ecuación, ya la corregiremos mañana en clase y aclararemos las dudas, no te preocupes tanto.

Kise asintió, sabía que era pésimo para matemáticas pero esto ya era llegar lejos. A parte de la vagancia, Aomine rondaba en su mente sin dejarle que se concentrara en ningún momento. Estaba confundido ¿Por qué él? Quizás sería por el remordimiento de haberlo tratado no tan justamente y que solo quería darle una oportunidad para ser amigos.

-Me apetece Pizza ¿Pedimos una? –sugirió el pelirrojo, ya era la hora de comer- Ya sabes lo que dicen, las cosas ricas curan el estrés.

El modelo sonrió agradeciendo tener a Kagami en aquellos momentos tan difíciles, porque aunque él no sabía de la situación siempre lograba sacarle una sonrisa.

-_Quizás cure el estrés, pero no lo que yo siento…_

**_N/A:_**_ Han pasado siglos desde que ya no actualizo, lo sé y lo siento muchísimo, tenía el remordimiento cada vez que me iba a dormir : '( Gomenne ..._

_Quería agradecer todos vuestros reviews, me hacen muy feliz enserio ! (L) Y sobretodo la paciencia que me tenéis ^^_

_¡ Espero actualizar pronto ! Muchísimas gracias por leerme, oos quieroooo!_


	10. ¿En que piensas?

**Capítulo 10: ¿En qué piensas?**

No quería levantarse, jamás pensó sentirse tan vago como Kagami. Con esfuerzo apagó el despertador del móvil.

-Jamás pongas tu canción favorita como despertador –dijo Kise con rabia tirando el móvil encima de la cama y tapándose con la almohada.

Kagami solo hizo un ruido casi inaudible y siguió roncando.

-Vamos levántate… Es lunes.

Se oyó una pequeña risa al otro lado de la cama.

-Mi día favorito –ironizó el pelirrojo bajó las sábanas.

Aunque fuese lunes, Kise se sentía tan cansado como si se tratase de un viernes por la tarde. Estiró su cuerpo alzando los brazos y dando un pequeño gemido de placer ante el movimiento. Kagami caminaba a su lado cargando la mochila y mirando hacia el frente, como si estuviese sumido en sus pensamientos.

El tiempo amenazaba lluvia y para ser las ocho de la mañana el cielo lucía bastante oscuro tras los nubarrones negros que rugían contra el viento iluminándose a lo lejos con varios relámpagos.

-¿Has traído paraguas? –preguntó Kagami dirigiéndose a su compañero, que para decir verdad no tenía muy buena cara.

-Sí, miré el tiempo esta mañana en el móvil y no me quise arriesgar –respondió sin más.

Kagami no dijo nada al respecto, pero sabía que algo le sucedía a Kise desde ayer. Quiso reservárselo hasta que estuviese del todo consiente aunque ya fuese más que obvio. No había nada más que ver la mirada perdida del rubio, que vagaba por cada rincón hasta perderse a lo lejos.

-Que palo de día –murmuró Kise tras un bostezo.

Hoy a la tarde habían quedado en el gimnasio junto a Kasamatsu, para aclarar los horarios y demás. Supuso que también para presentarse a los otros jugadores. Se removió por dentro al recordar a Aomine, no estaba seguro de que hacer si le veía, tal vez hasta se sentiría observado jugando en el mismo equipo que él.

Cuando por fin llegaron, tanto Kise como Kagami se despidieron y se marcharon a sus respectivas clases, que para decir verdad no quedaban muy lejos la una de la otra.

La mañana paso pesada y lenta, como si el reloj se hubiese parado una hora entera y arrastraba las almas moribundas de los adolescentes que se dormían con cada cosa nueva explicada.

Ya era última hora y a la siguiente se marcharían a casa para comer que era justamente lo que más deseaba en ese momento, como un perro hambriento. En el instituto de Teiko las clases finalizaban a las dos y media. Suficiente como para ya estar muriéndose de hambre si no habías desayunado bien.

Comenzó a llover sin más y Kise deslizó sus dedos por la fría ventana que resultaba empañada con el calor interior de la clase. Perdió su vista en ella dibujando cosas sin sentido hasta que por pura inercia le salió un pequeño corazón. Se había quedado pasmado mirándolo hasta que un trueno le sorprendió haciendo que pegase un leve respingo en la silla. Para su suerte se sentaba al final de la clase, así que no llamó mucho la atención.

Cuando el timbre sonó todos se levantaron, tirando las sillas hacia atrás haciendo ruidos molestos. Todos comenzaron a hablar y a gritar entre risas. Por más que quisiera no entendía nada, hoy estaba perdido y con un poco de suerte no se toparía con Aomine por el camino.

Muchas personas, muchas caminaban y hablaban entre ellas haciendo barrullo en los pasillos. Ryota caminaba como si no supiese hacia dónde ir, solo tenía ganas de irse a casa y comer.

Kise estaba con la antena parabólica bien puesta y con un escudo al frente. No quería encontrarse a cierta persona.

El sonido de una voz, llamándole, diciendo su nombre hizo que se voltease con una pizca de alegría ; se trataba de Kagami que venía con su mejor sonrisa.

-¡Me muero de hambre! –exclamó aguantándose el estomago.

El rubio solo sonrió y asintió. Ambos se marcharon a casa dando una animada charla durante el camino tapándose con el paraguas, ya que la lluvia caía como filos de espada.

-¿A qué hora hay que ir al gimnasio? –fue Kagami quien preguntó.

-Kasamatsu senpai me envió un mensaje por móvil diciendo que aproximadamente sobre las cinco y cuarto –aclaró.

-Que ganas tengo de conocer al equipo y sobretodo de jugar –Taiga estaba más que entusiasmado. Desde hace mucho que no jugaba un buen partido.

Kise soló soltó un sonido de aceptación, con total sinceridad no sabía si el acompañaba el mismo pensamiento que el pelirrojo, pero se dejó llevar. Algún día tendría que dar la cara y ese raro sentimiento ya se iría cuando coja confianza con los demás del grupo.

-A todo esto ¿No lo cancelará por la lluvia verdad?

Por más inmaduro que sonara en esos momentos Kise deseaba que así fuese, pero era mejor no ilusionarse y afrontar las cosas cuanto antes.

-No creo, de ser así me avisaría por móvil –acabó diciendo.

* * *

Se sentía culpable por sus jugadas en baloncesto, así que decidió practicar más para sorprender a los nuevos integrantes, en especial a uno.

-Kurokochin ¿Quieres tomar un descanso? –preguntó su compañero.

Así era, Kuroko no estaba practicando solo, sino con la ayuda de un amigo de la clase de al lado llamado Murasakibara, quien también pertenecía al equipo de Teiko.

-No, está bien, juguemos un poco más. Luego te invitaré a un helado.

El chico de pelo alilado sonrió como un niño pequeño dulce e inocentemente dándole las gracias a Tetsuya. Cada día que pasaba se notaba el esfuerzo y el progreso del pequeño peliazul, quien lo daba todo por su equipo, porque para él lo más importante no era ganar solo, sino ganar en equipo.

Habría que decir que su altura a veces le acomplejaba bastante y más al estar al lado de Murasakibara, ya que sus dos metros y pico no se hacían faltar, llamaba bastante la atención su forma atlética y su altura era demasiado impresionante. Era el más alto de todo el instituto y eso Kuroko apreciaba mucho, sin olvidar de envidiarle. Como desearía Tetsuya quitarle unos cuantos centímetros para otorgárselos a él mismo.

Finalmente, después de tanto sudar y ser guiado por un buen jugador, Kuroko cayó exhausto y no tuvo otra opción que dejarlo por ese día.

-Venga, vayamos a por ese helado que te prometí –Dijo Kuroko- En una hora y media hay que volver al gimnasio, hay reunión con los nuevos integrantes.

-Bien –respondió su amigo, que para decir verdad sonaba a vagancia, pero él era así. Por dentro estaba más que entusiasmado.

Una vez comprado el dulce helado Murasakibara decidió hablar primero.

-Oye Kurokochin. Quería preguntarte esto a ti porque eres el mejor amigo de Aominechin –habló el de gran altura.

-¿De qué se trata? –preguntó el pequeño lamiendo su helado de fresa.

-Aominechin ha estado raro últimamente ¿Acaso no lo has notado esta mañana en la hora del descanso?

Después de que Atsushi preguntara eso con preocupación, Kuroko cayó en la cuenta de que tenía razón pero estaba tan distraído esta mañana que no se había pasmado del asunto. Calló un momento frunciendo el ceño. Se sentía algo decepcionado consigo mismo, quizás Aomine no estaba en sus mejores, pero recordó cuando se quedó a dormir a su casa y estaba tan normal como siempre ¿Cómo pudo darle un bajón así de golpe?

-Pues… No tengo idea, tendré que hablar con él.

-Bueno, no es mucho de qué preocuparse, no estaba triste ni nada, tan solo reía tontamente ante cualquier cosa que le dijésemos y miraba a su alrededor como si se tratara del fin del mundo –habló lentamente Murasakibara devorando su helado- Aunque, parece ser que tu también estas en otro planeta.

-Ah… Lo sien… -calló siendo interrumpido por Murasakibara quien de repente puso cara de sorpresa mirando hacia la nada- ¿Q-que pasa?

-Chocolate.

-¿Qué? –Kuroko pestañeo.

-Me apetece chocolate –dijo volviendo a poner cara relajada.

Kuroko sintió como si una piedra enorme cayera sobre su cabecita. Atsushi era impredecible.

-En cambio tú siempre lo estás –acabó diciendo el peliazul con una risita.

**N/A: ** Espero que hayáis disfrutado del capi : ) Sé que en este no pasa mucha cosa interesante, pero espero recompensaron en el siguiente! Gracias por leer, bye byeee

**AlexOkami:** Uhh, para la acción falta xDDDDD Pero espero que te guste cuando llegué jajaj, Muchas gracias por leerme! (L

**rinachi**: Son muy cabezotas los dos, pero bueno, apenas se conocen, a ver que pasa luego :'' ) arigato por leerme y dear tu huellita 3

**Yoko-chan:** Mucho! xDD Thanks por leer! ^^

**conejato:** Pobrecito, solo se sentía solo (? Yey! las parejas van ir apareciendo poco a poco : D gracias por leer!


	11. Lo nuevo comienza

**Capítulo 11: Lo nuevo comienza.**

Era la hora, no podía retrasarse más. Todo el equipo de baloncesto le estaba esperando en el gimnasio, tanto a él como a Kagami, quien iba con el orgullo en alto y sonriendo.

-Que ganas tengo de conocerlos y echar unas canastas -se animó el pelirrojo colocando sus manos detrás de la nuca.

-Si…-por otro lado estaba Kise, quien no estaba preparado simplemente por la presencia de una sola persona ; Aomine. Se sonrojó al instante después de haber pensado en él.

Hubo un miedo que aún sentía por dentro ¿De verdad todo saldría bien? No era como si todo lo fuese a perder por unirse al equipo, pero aún así, era complicado y a pocas penas ya se estaba arrepintiendo.

Al instante pasaron la puerta principal del instituto que fue abierta por el conserje y sus pasos fueron dirigidos hacia su destino. Cuando por fin ya estuvieron en frente, Kagami abrió la puerta con la mano derecha.

-_NO QUIERO,NO QUIERO_ -pensó Ryota en sufrimiento- _Ni siquiera me peiné sexy hoy ¡Tengo que volver a casa! Un peine, un espejo, necesito algo. Joder, incluso un labial me serviría._

A Kagami le causaba gracia la cara que puso Kise al abrir la puerta del gimnasio, era de terror, así que le tuvo que ayudar dándole un pequeño empujoncito.

-Kagami... Arderás en el infierno de los pijos -susurró el rubio.

Kise maldijo a su amigo por haber hecho tal cosa y tan solo se quedó mirando al suelo, sin saber qué hacer.

-Bienvenidos –dijo una voz dentro.

Ryota alzó la vista encontrándose a Kasamatsu de brazos cruzados y curvando una sonrisa. Detrás de él estaba todo el equipo sentado en el banco recibiéndoles cordialmente. Sus ojos buscaron pero aún después del esfuerzo no halló lo que buscaba.

-Perdón por la tardanza, me quedé dormido en la palmera –fue Aomine quien habló,pegando un bostezo, apareciendo detrás de ellos.

Sus miradas se cruzaron. Tal fue la sorpresa que Kise pegó un respingo y cayó al suelo de culo. Todos comenzaron a reír.

Estaba avergonzado, no había comenzado con buen pie y entonces se encogió de hombros escondiendo su rostro en el cabello.

Pero una presencia le hizo mirar hacia arriba, encontrándose un brazo estirado, ofreciéndole su mano. Allí estaba Kasamatsu con una sonrisa enorme. No creyó que el moreno le deslumbraría de aquella manera, pero cuando juntó la mano con el contrario y este le ayudo a levantarse, una vez de pie sus rostros se encontraban tan cerca del uno del otro, que sus ojos quedaron clavados en los azulados de su Capitán.

Todo fue muy rápido.

Al instante todos comenzaron a silbar en forma de burla y a hacer bulla por todo el gimnasio.

¿Qué le pasaba? Le estaba comenzando a preocupar su comportamiento con otros hombres, pero era algo inevitable.

Aomine no parecía muy contento con lo que acababa de ver pero se calló, pero por más que quisiera disimularlo Kagami le miraba de reojo y lo vio todo.

-Bueno,venid , os presentaré al resto del equipo.

Dicho una vez esto y con menos vergüenza, ambos se acercaron y comenzaron a presentarse. Varios de ellos ya se conocían de clase, así que no era algo nuevo tampoco para Kise, pero tal vez si para Kagami.

Hablaron y rieron, Kise ya se estaba sintiendo más cómodo y actuaba sueltamente como solía ser, pero sin quererlo siempre desviaba la mirada hacia Aomine, quien estaba demasiado callado.

Todo iba bien, perfectamente, hasta que la puerta se volvió a abrir de una manera rápida y dos chicas entraron a gritos.

-¡Hemos vuelto!

-¡Entrenadora! –gritaron todos con sorpresa.

Una chica de pelo corto y acaramelado apareció con una gran sonrisa siendo seguida por otra más alta, de pelo largo y rosa.

-Mucha gente nueva veo por aquí -sonrió- Bienvenidos.

-¿Esa era la sorpresa, tetuda? ¿Que venías como ayudante de la entrenadora? –preguntó Aomine a carcajadas mirando a la pelirosada.

-¡Cállate, imbécil! –Momoi hizo un gran puchero, pero luego no pudo evitar sonreír al ver como su mejor amigo venia con los brazos abiertos para recibirla y se abalanzó sobre él.

Kise mordió su labio inferior y miró hacia otro lado. No quería verlo.

-Un momento ¿Eres Kise Ryota? ¿De la clase B? –preguntaron las dos chicas emocionadas.

-Em, si –sonrió.

-¡Kya! –gritaron ambas.

-Increíble que un modelo como tú vaya a unirse a nosotras –dijo Momoi sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-Aún así debes trabajar duro –contestó Riko seria.

La tarde prosiguió entre charlas y horarios, debían aclararse y entrenar. Pero sobre todas las cosas, llevarse bien.

-Muy bien, sentaos –pidió Riko Aida, la entrenadora de Teiko, que por más que sea una chica y encima estudiante, tenía madera y futuro para el deporte.

-Hey… -susurró Kagami a Kise- ¿De verdad una chica y su ayudante son las entrenadoras? Ya sabes... Luego se ponen muy gritonas y...

Por muy flojo que lo haya dicho, Riko le oyó y le señaló con el dedo amenazadoramente.

-¿Tienes algo en contra de eso, tomate gigante?!

-¿Tomate gigante?! –repitió Kagami a los gritos y todos comenzaron a carcajear.

-Y si ahora me dejas, pasaré lista –gruñó la chica tomando lápiz y papel- Veamos… Aomine, Murasakibara, los nuevos ; Kise y Kagami, Kasamatsu-sempai, Junpei, Koganei, Mitobe, Midorima, Teppei, Sakurai,Imayoshi….¿Kuroko?

Todos miraron a su alrededor pero sabiendo que Kuroko era casi como un fantasma y pasaba desapercibido, esa vez sabían que él no estaba ahí.

Kagami se extrañó, era verdad, no lo había visto casi en ningún momento del día, tan solo en clase y alguna que otra vez por el pasillo, pero siempre acababa desapareciendo mágicamente.

-¿Alguien sabe dónde demonios está Kuroko? –insistió la entrenadora.

Entre todos los chavales y con mucho esfuerzo, una mano se vio alzandose entre la multitud, aunque un poco tímida.

-Esto… Creo que él está en su trabajo y yo... No sé nada más–dijo Sakurai tímidamente, casi en un hilo de voz.

Kagami carcajeó y pensó que aquel niño era de verdad una ricura, tan solo por el tono de voz y la carita de bebé que tenía.

-_Que gay_ -pensó Kise y entonces se calló recordando que no era el más indicado para decir eso.

-Entiendo…Bueno ¡Todos a la cancha! –dijo haciendo sonar el silbato y al instante todos corrieron como potros.

Era increíble lo rápido que comenzaron a jugar todos como un buen equipo. Kise de verdad se sentía feliz y ni hablar de Kagami que a pesar de lo bruto que era, disfrutaba jugando a lo bestia con Aomine ; ambos quedaron exhaustos.

Momoi se sentó en el banco al lado derecho de Riko, aguantando su agenda de apuntes hacia los jugadores y tomando nota y coquetamente se echó el cabello detrás de la oreja.

-¿Sabes, Riko?

-¿Hm?

La pelirosa esbozó una sonrisa.

-Creo que este año estará repleto de cosas nuevas.

**N/A: **_: ( Vuelvo a disculparme y creo que me pasaré todos mis capítulos pidiendo perdón por el retraso, no entiendo como podéis tener tanta paciencia conmigo, de verdad lo siento. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y el apoyo (L) Siento que este capí se me ha hecho aburrido :( Así que lo siento... Espero que igual lo disfrutéis._

_PD: Que sepáis q tmb estoy subiendo un fic de Devil may Cry llamado Gravity, por si a alguien le interesa :)_

_**LaOidesa**: ¡Gracias!_

_**RizelHolmes:** Eso de verdad me ha conmovido, muchas gracias *-* Me has hecho muy feliz con todo lo que has dicho y perdona la tardanza (L) Por gente como tú me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo._

_**Yoko-chan:** Yaoi eerywhereeeeee~ Muchas gracias por leerme : D_

_**Conejato:** Seguro que todos esperaban lo mismo : D Graciiiias por leer (L)_

**_AlexOkami: _**_Sisisisis, todos esperamos la acción, incluida yoo xDDD Arigatoooo : 3_

**_rinachi:_**_ Sii *-* Muchas gracias, eso intentaré : D!_

_**ashira23:** ¡Gracias! me alegra mucho : )_


	12. Aquél calor perdido

**Capítulo 12: Aquél calor perdido.**

_-Ha acabado por hoy -_pensó Ryota.

Las calles iluminadas por unos cuantos faroles y el rocío y neblina de la reciente lluvia dejaban marca en cualquier lugar haciendo el ambiente un poco más frío de lo normal en las fechas que estaban. Por suerte ya no llovía tanto, solo caían pequeñas gotas que no se hacían notar.

-Siento mucho no haber pensado en un paraguas o una chaqueta, sabiendo que había visto el tiempo de hoy en Internet -se disculpó Kagami.

-Para nada -susurré- no es tu culpa Kagamicchi.

Hacía mucho frío, tanto que ambos no dudaron en tomarse las manos para recibir calor. Estaba todo oscuro y no había nadie por las calles, no pasaría nada malo si se toman solo de las manos. Pero Kise quería más, así que con cuidado se apoderó de todo el brazo del mayor y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, caminando muy pegadito a él. Había total confianza en ellos, se sabía que no era más que puro sentimiento familiar.

-Me lo he pasado muy bien hoy, gracias... -pronunció el de cabellos dorados, esbozando una sonrisa mientras se mantenía apoyado en el mayor, con los ojos cerrados.

Kagami se río dulcemente y entonces preguntó.

-¿Por qué me lo agradeces?

Entonces alzó la vista despacio, notando que cierto pelirrojo se apoderaba de sus ojos.

-Después de todo... Tú me convenciste para unirme -respondió Kise.

-Puede que tengas razón...

_¿Sabes Kagami? Desde ese momento en que nuestras manos se encontraban entrelazadas, supe que nuestro calor perdido de hace años, había vuelto. Y ahora estaba ahí, a tu lado, caminando hacia un nido de recuerdos, algo que se transformó también en tu hogar..._

El pelirrojo apreciaba el calor de su compañero, pero el silencio le mataba y ya habían llegado a la casa de Kise.

-Últimamente has estado raro -comentó Kagami, abriendo la puerta de casa, dejandole pasar- como metido en otro mundo.

-Creo qué... Las cosas están cambiando.

-¿Para bien?

Aomine apareció otra vez por sus pensamientos ; la manera en que jugaba, como le deslumbró esa tarde, todo era perfecto.

-Sí... -añadió Ryota dejando las llaves colgadas- Para bien, además, seguro que llegaremos a ser muy buenos.

-Teniendo de capitán a Kasamatsu, seguro.

-_Kasamatsu..._

Kise sintió un revuelco en su estómago sin entender nada.

* * *

Corría detrás de varios renacuajos que se escondian debajo de las mesas.

-¡Tetsuya-sensei, a ver si me atrapas! -escandalizó un niñito de pelo blanco, corriendo por todas partes.

Kuroko sonrió y le siguió el juego.

-Está bien, Rin.

El pequeño niño se escondió bajo una silla después de haber corrido infinitas veces por toda el Aula, más cuando quiso darse cuenta Kuroko se encontraba detrás de él.

-Bua ¡Eres rápido sensei! -admiró el chico de cinco años.

-Es como un fantasma -aclaró otra niña de cabellos largos y rubios.

-¡Sensei es genial! -finalizó otro de cabellos negros.

Toda la clase comenzó a acercarse a Kuroko, quién se sentó en el medio abriendo un libro.

-¿Os apetece una historia? -preguntó sonriendo cálidamente.

-¡Sí! -dijeron todos al unísono sentándose haciendo una redonda a su alrededor.

Kuroko sabía que se había perdido el entrenamiento de hoy, por culpa de que le habían llamado a última hora para hacer doble turno, pero no tenía opción. Además, cualquier cosa por estar con sus niños.

-_Me hubiese gustado ver a Kagami-kun en el entreno -_pensó el peli azul distrayéndose por completo.

-¡Sensei! acabe la historia -replicaron todos.

-Ah, si, perdón.

Volvió a tomar el libro sobre sus manos y pasó de pagina hacia la última, la escena del beso.

-Y entonces... -comenzó a leer- fue cuando el apuesto príncipe se acercó a la bella mujer de ojos grandiosos y le...

_Por qué...Por qué todas las historias son iguales... Por qué todas tienen un final feliz, por qué siempre es una mujer y un hombre... Por qué._

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta varias lagrimas ya estaban cayendo de sus ojos y los niños se desesperaron.

-¡Sensei, no llore!

Rin, el niño de cabellos blancos, con quién había jugado Kuroko momentos atrás tomó el libro entre sus manos mirando seriamente la página y entonces cayó en la cuenta por la depresión de su mayor. Se acercó a su maestro cogiéndolo por el cuello de la camisa, dándole un suave pico.

Kuroko, sin entender nada solo abrió sus ojos como dos mandarinas.

-Sensei no llore, tú también puedes tener un final feliz.

Otra vez las lagrimas comenzaron a caer por todo su rostro y con fuerza cogió al chico abrazándolo contra su pecho.

-Gracias... Rin.

El pequeó albino curvó sus labios en una sonrisa avergonzada.

-¡Rin! -gritó el otro niño de pelo negro cogiendolo del brazo y acercandolo a él- No beses a sensei... -se ruborizó.

-No te pongas celoso, Yu -dijo sin más Rin, dandole un beso a él también.

Kuroko abrió sus ojos por enesima vez, sin creer lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor. Tenían tan solo cinco años y eran dos chicos.

-¡Niños, no os beséis entre vosotros!

-¿Por qué? -preguntaron ambos que seguían de la mano.

_Como decirles lo que está bien o mal... Si ni siquiera yo lo sé._

-Quizás... En algún futuro os arrepentiréis y...

-¡No lo creo! -reclamó Rin- ¡Yo quiero mucho a Yu y no me importa el rechazo de los demás ¡Solo quiero estar con él!

Tetsuya quiso morir, al saber que un niño de cinco años tenía mucho más valor y fuerza que él... Pero quizás por eso, al ser tan pequeño no sabía lo que decía; Sentir el rechazo de tus propios seres queridos solo por ser homosexual, algo que todavía su familia no sabía, ni sus amigos.

Tan solo se quedó sentado en el frío suelo del Aula, esperando a que los padres vengan a recoger a sus correspondientes hijos.

_Yo quisiera tener, esa fuerza de voluntad._

* * *

Aomine estaba sentado en su cama, recostado en en cabezal con varias almohadas, mientras que con su mp3 encendido escuchaba música también miraba la foto de Kise, obviamente dentro de un libro de texto para disimular.

_-Menudo día..._

La puerta se abrió sin permiso y el moreno pegó el respingo de su vida.

-L-la puta ma... -se calló cuando encontró a su hermana pequeña en la puerta- Te he dicho mil veces que piques antes de entrar, Eimi.

-Ya lo he hecho, pero tú, pedazo de idiota, ni te inmutas si estás con los cascos puestos -respondió la de once años.

Aomine gruñó.

-¿Qué quieres?

La niña solo pestañeo tres veces.

-Vamos a cenar, baja o me como tu plato.

-Si sigues así te vas a quedar como la tía Chizu.

-Ni en un millón de años.

Cerró el libro con cuidado que no se dañara la foto y salió de la habitación encontrándose a su hermana apoyada en la pared.

Aomine alzó la ceja esperando.

-No te pienso dejar dinero, enana -siguió de largo en un intento de bajar las escaleras.

-No me lo trago.

-¿Qué?

-El caso de que estuvieras leyendo un libro de texto -sonrió dando en el clavo al notar a su hermano girarse.

El mayor aceptaba que su hermana se parecía mucho a él, no solo de aspecto sino también de astucia.

-Por cierto ¿No habrás visto una foto de Kise Ryota, verdad? Se escapó del cajón -aseguró con retintín.

Sudor es lo que brotaba de su frente, pero gracias a Dios pudo mantener la postura y su rostro no mostró ninguna expresión que le delatara.

-No ¿Y tú has visto una de mis revistas porno? Creo que se me escaparon hacia el pantalón ¿Quieres buscar? -preguntó Aomine desabrochándose el pantalón.

-¡Oni-chan, das asco!

El de pelo azul eléctrico sonrió revolviendole el pelo a lo bestia dejándola totalmente despeinada.

-Vamos a cenar, enana.

**N/A:**_Aomine es un maldito pervertido xDDDD, eeeerrrrrn fin, gracias por leerme (L) Hasta la próxima!_

ashira23: Me alegra saberlo cariño : 3 Graciias

conejato: Aiiis, graciiias (L) espero que siga así : D

yoko-chan: Sí, siempre me imaginé una buena relación entre ellos, se ven muy kasjdbasda, Thanks por leer ; D

Uchiha Nagashi: Gracias,gracias, graciiias ~~ (L


End file.
